Niania od zaraz
by wierszokleta
Summary: Min YoonGi to projektant mody znany ze swojej marki SUGA. Jego siedmioletnia córka nie może zostać sama w domu a jej niania właśnie zrezygnowała z pracy. Park Jimin jest zwykłym dostawcą paczek, który ma najzwyklejszego w świecie pecha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Jakkolwiek ten fanfiction jest absurdalny to tylko komedia z romansem i dzieckiem w tle. Żadnych angstów, dużo fluffu i ojcowskiej, nieograniczonej miłości.

Jimin sam nie wiedział dlaczego się zgodził. Stał tam jak idiota gapiąc się na najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę na świecie, w dłoni dzierżył paczkę z przesyłką i kiwał głową na każde słowo, które padało z jego ust. Nie miało znaczenia to, że nawet nie słyszał o co chodzi, głośno włączony telewizor i kłótnia z mieszkania obok zagłuszały wszystko. Widok wąskich różanych warg, oczu w kolorze ciemnej kawy i włosów idealnie zaczesanych także go rozpraszał. W końcu był jeszcze młody, jego hormony buzowały jak to Taehyung mawiał: nic co ludzkie nie jest mi obce. Tak więc korzystał z młodości ile mógł. Widział seksownego mężczyznę i 10 na 10 przypadków lądował z nim w łóżku. Nie był dziwką, szanował się. Dbał o bezpieczeństwo, bez prezerwatyw nie wychodził z domu oraz nie obciągał nikomu. Nigdy też ich nie całował w usta, dla niego oznaczało to przywiązanie i choć Jungkook naśmiewał się z niego, dalej stosował się do swoich niepisanych zasad.

Przełykając ślinę dał mężczyźnie wepchnąć się do domu i zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że drzwi właśnie zostały zakluczone i stał teraz w holu z małą dziewczynką.

Na to nie był przygotowany.

\- Jesteś moją nową nianią? - bujała się na stopach z zaciekawioną miną.

Zdecydowanie...

\- Ja.. nie. Ja mam tylko paczkę!

\- Ale tatuś zamknął za tobą drzwi a ja nie mam klucza. Zostałeś więc ze mną.

\- Musisz mieć gdzieś jakieś zapasowe. - rozglądał się zdenerwowany.

\- Nie mam. - pokiwała przecząco głową podchodząc bliżej. - Jestem Soomin i mam siedem lat, a ty?

\- Ten twój tatuś nie uczył cię, że nie rozmawia się z obcymi? - krok w tył nic nie dał, za nim znajdowała się drewniana tafla drzwi.

\- Uczył, i Jin oppa też ale moja niania rozchorowała się. - wzruszyła ramionami unosząc głowę do góry. - Więc to ty musisz się mną zająć.

\- To głupia pomyłka. Soomin, tak? Słuchaj, nie jestem żadną nianią ani opiekunką. Jestem dostawcą a twój tata zamówił paczkę i jestem. - pstryknął palcami, kucając. - Przykro mi ale nie mogę się tobą zająć. Pracuje.

\- Nie, teraz jesteś ze mną a te drzwi są mocne. Nie wyważysz ich. Chodź, oprowadzę cię. - mocny uchwyt na nadgarstku zmusił go do wstania.

\- To jest kuchnia. Tatuś nie umie gotować ale gdy ma wolne to zawsze coś tu robi. To jest salon. Mi się tam nie podoba ale tatuś tak lubi.

Na środku salonu stała czarna kanapa przed nią biały, puchaty dywan a pod ścianą komoda z telewizorem. Wysokie głośniki i wieża oraz regały z książkami i zdjęciami stały po obu jego bokach. Wszystko to było w odcieniach bieli i czerni oraz, w przypadku ścian - beżowe. Minimalizm pełną parą.

\- Jest chłodno. - mruknął czując się źle w domu obcego, ale przystojnego, mężczyzny.

\- Tak. - ucieszyła się ciągnąc go dalej. - A to mój pokoju.

Żółte ściany w kolorowe motylki przytłoczyły go. Ich skrzydełka mieniły się w promieniach słońca padających z dużych okien. Firanki także były w motylki, tym razem jednak białe. Łóżko w zupełnym nieładzie - pościel zmiętolona, poduszka na podłodze wraz z pluszowymi miśkami. Białe biurko pod ścianą i duża szafa. No i pełno zabawek w kolorowych, plastikowych pudłach. Różdżka z gwiazdą na końcu leżała na białym dywanie.

\- Ładnie, no nie? Robili go dla mnie wszyscy koledzy tatusia.

\- Taki.. Oryginalny? Siostrze mojego przyjaciela na pewno by się spodobał.

\- Moim koleżanką też się podoba. Do pokoju tatusia nie możesz wejść.

\- Nawet nie chcę. Jestem tu przez przypadek. Zajmę się tobą ale tylko ten jeden raz. - powiedział zrezygnowany odkładając kartonowe pudełko na komodę w holu.

Zdjął buty, cały czas pod czujnym spojrzeniem dziewczynki i szedł do salonu niepewnie. Soomin siedziała na dywanie i rozpakowywała ciastka. Usiadł więc naprzeciwko niej po turecku.

\- Masz więc siedem lat? - zaczął rozmowę zastanawiając się czy jej ojciec nie uzna tego za pedofilstwo.

\- Dokładnie tak. - podsunęła mu opakowanie z ciastkami czekoladowymi. - Powiedz mi coś o sobie. Jestem ciekawa.

\- Jestem Jimin, na pewno jestem od ciebie starszy bo mam dwadzieścia jeden lat. To o czternaście więcej.

\- Jestem dobra z matematyki.

\- To fajnie, chyba. - chrupał powoli ciasteczko. - Ja byłem raczej słabym uczniem. Najlepszy byłem z włefu. No a dziś pracuję jako dostawca na poczcie. Ucz się więc pilnie, bo nauka to potęgi klucz. Czy coś.

\- To fajna praca. Ja chcę być strażakiem albo policjantem.

\- Dziewczynki zazwyczaj nimi nie są.

\- Hopi oppa mówi, że mogę być kim tylko chce.

\- I ma rację ale musisz przemyśleć swoją decyzję. To bardzo niebezpieczne zawody.

\- I tak nimi zostanę.

\- Ja zawsze chciałem być lekarzem ale studia medyczne są bardzo trudne. Taehyung mówi, że porywam się z motyką na słońce.

\- To znaczy, że głupia osoba chce na przykład zostać naukowcem?

\- W pewnym sensie tak. Jesteś naprawdę mądra.

\- Dziękuję. Chcesz ze mną ułożyć puzzle? - jej cicha propozycja zdziwiła go.

\- Stało się coś?

\- Nie wiem czy lubisz się bawić. Tatuś zazwyczaj nie ma dla mnie czasu a jeśli ma akurat wolne to bardzo nie lubi puzzli.

\- Och, twój tata musi być zapracowany. Nie martw się ja akurat lubię puzzle. - uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To wspaniale! Już cie lubię.

\- Powiedz im, że nie mam na to czasu. Jak chcą podpisać ze mną umowę to niech sami się do mnie pofatygują. Mi na tym nie zależy.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana.

\- I poproszę czarną herbatę. Ten dzień nigdy się nie skończy. - westchnął siadając na fotelu.

Praca w dużej korporacji, zwłaszcza jako jej szef, bywała naprawdę ciężka. Wszelkie papiery musiał podpisywać właśnie on, latało więc za nim stado zniecierpliwionych sekretarzy z innych firm z kolejnymi pomysłami. Jego osobista sekretarka, znana powszechnie jako Jirin, była leniwą trzydziestolatką o osobowości piętnastolatki, dla której praca była raczej dodatkiem do życia. Jej biurko zawalone było buteleczkami lakieru do paznokci i cieni, maskar i szminek. Dokumenty leżały zawsze gdzieś z boku. Min, po mimo wielu skarg od innych pracowników, nie potrafił jej zwolnić. Okej, może i zachowywała się jak rozwydrzona nastolatka ale jedno trzeba jej było przyznać - potrafiła wszystko załatwić. Odkopać dokumenty sprzed czterech lat? Zrobione. Oprowadzić nie zapowiedzianą wycieczkę delegatów z Francji po firmie? Nie ma problemu. Załatwić modela na ostatnio chwilę? Nic prostszego. Była wręcz idealna do tej pracy - cięta, wyluzowana i gotowa do zrobienia wszystkiego aby firma nie podupadła. Min nie wiedział dlaczego taka jest, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć, ważniejsze było to, że jego marka rozpoznawalna była na całym świecie.

\- Czarna herbata raz. Pozwoliłam dosypać sobie dwie łyżeczki cukru. Wyglądasz na zmarnowanego.- biały kubek stanął przed nim a ciemny płyn zafalował.

\- Dzięki. Nie uwierzysz jeśli powiem ci, że zostawiłem moją córkę zamkniętą w domu z całkowicie obcym facetem.

\- Wiedziałam, że masz różne fetysze ale... serio?- uniosła brwi siadając na rogu biurka. - Ile ona ma lat? Sześć? Siedem? Mniejsza... Chyba muszę ci teraz powiedzieć, że jesteś najgorszym ojcem na tej planecie ale po twojej minie sądzę, że już o tym wiesz.

\- Jestem okropny. Zupełnie nie mam dla niej czasu, po prostu chyba się do tego nie nadaje.

\- Stany depresyjne ci się uaktywniły? O ile wiem nie dobijasz jeszcze do czterdziestki, więc to nie kryzys wieku średniego. Nie da się być dobrym rodzicem od tak.- wykonała bliżej niezidentyfikowany gest ręką. - Tego się uczy przez lata. Raz idzie lepiej, a raz gorzej. Spójrz na mnie, ja nie mam dzieci, wiem, że teraz bym nie podołała temu zadaniu. Ty zostałeś rzucony na głęboką wodę bez żadnego koła ratunkowego. Pamiętam jaki był tu zamęt cztery lata temu. Istny chaos, a ty i tak podjąłeś się tego wyzwania. To samo w sobie sprawia, że jesteś niesamowity. Ile to się słyszy tych opowieści o złych ojcach, którzy dla kariery porzucają dzieci.

\- To i tak za mało.

\- Zapewne tak. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest żaden pedofil.

\- Wyglądał na młodego. - pokręcił głową odstawiając kubek na bok. Herbata była lurowata. - Był raczej zdziwiony moim zachowaniem. Zagubiony.

\- Nie dziwie się. Zresztą jeśli coś złego by się działo, to Soomin zadzwoniłaby. Nie chcę też pokazywać ci jaki jesteś głupi ale ty też możesz do niej zadzwonić.- zaśmiała się widząc jego minę.- Głupek.

\- Faktycznie. - wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki smartfona i wybrał numer.

 _\- Halo? Tatusiu to ty?_

\- Tak, to ja Soonmin. - odpowiedział z ulgą słysząc głos córki. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- _Tak! Jimin jest super! Ułożył ze mną puzzle a teraz robi mi naleśniki! Jest lepszy niż wszystkie nianie!_ \- ekscytowała się dziewczynka.

\- Jimin? - wyszeptała kobieta. - Seksowne imię.

\- Na pewno dobrze się bawisz? Mógłbym z nim porozmawiać?

- _Jasne, tatusiu. Nie martw się. Ty też musisz go poznać._

Przez chwilę w słuchawce było słychać szmery i odległy głos dziewczynki. Na chwile zapanowała cisza, Yoongi w napięciu stukał palcami o blat, aż nie usłyszał niepewnego głosu.

\- _Um.. dzień dobry?_

\- Z tej strony Min YoonGi, ojciec Soomin. Musisz mi wybaczyć moje zachowanie z rana, byłem naprawdę mocno spóźniony do pracy a dotychczasowa niania nagle zrezygnowała. Byłeś moją ostatnią deską ratunku. - wymamrotał na jednym wdechu.

\- Ale nie jesteś pedofilem, no nie? - wtrąciła się Jirin.

 _\- Nie, nie. Nie jestem! Znaczy się... nie zrobię nic pańskiej córce, choć nie powiem, bardzo nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja._

\- To dobrze. Naprawdę źle się czuję z tą sytuacją i niech pan nie myśli, że nie martwię się o swoją córkę ale ta sytuacja wymagała ode mnie szybkich decyzji. Nie znam pana, więc liczę, że nic z mojego domu nie zniknie. Po za tym zapłacę panu i usprawiedliwię pana przed pracodawcą.

 _\- Nic nie zniknie, obiecuję. Co do mojej pracy... już wyleciałem, więc niech się pan nie przejmuje. Zajmę się dziś Soomin tak długo jak będzie trzeba._

\- Dziękuję bardzo, naprawdę dziękuję. Nie mam pojęcia, o które skończę dziś pracę ale potem wszystko jeszcze uzgodnimy.

- _Dobrze._ \- w słuchawce zapanowała na chwilę cisza. Jirin wymieniła z Yoongi szybkie spojrzenie. - _Przepraszam, muszę kończyć. Naleśniki mi się przypalają. Dowidzenia!_

\- Umie gotować. - zauważyła błyskotliwie kobieta. - Nie jest pedofilem, ma seksowne imię i głos, który świetnie by brzmiał wykrzykując twoje imię przez całą noc.

\- Ty... co..ty

\- No i właśnie wyrzucili go z pracy. Ja bym się z nim trochę zabawiła.

\- Zamknij się.- wysyczał widząc jej rozbawione spojrzenie. - Ughr.. po prostu siedź cicho.

\- Wybacz, ale to napięcie seksualne wokół ciebie jest zbyt widoczne. - cmoknęła teatralnie wstając z mebla. - Poszedłbyś do jakiegoś klubu czy coś, a nie...

\- Błagam cię, zamknij się.

\- Okej. W takim razie to ty zajmiesz się wysłannikami z konkurencyjnej firmy, którzy czekają w holu.

Gdy wychodziła z biura Yoongi miał ochotę rzucić w nią kubkiem. Zdecydowanie _musi_ załatwić sobie nową sekretarkę.

Jung Hoseok starał się ogarnąć rzeczywistość. Barkiem przyciskał do ucha telefon, w którym słychać było znudzonego Namjoona. Ręce do łokci zanurzone miał w pianie i wodzie, w której mył naczynia. Szum wentylatorów zagłuszał jego własne myśli a jego chłopak nawijał dalej. Namjoon nie był najrozmowniejszą osobą na świecie, wolał raczej swoje uczucia przelewać na papier. Oczywiście, zdarzało się, że ucinał sobie godzinne konwersacje z Sugą czy nim samym ale to raczej w cztery oczy. Nie lubił rozmów przez telefon. Właściwie nie przepadał też za esemesami. Taki już był i właśnie za to kochał go Hoseok.

 _\- Dzisiaj wracam kochanie. Mam dla ciebie prezent._

\- Nie musiałeś mi nic kupować. - zaśmiał się lekko zakręcając kurek od kranu. - To żadna okazja.

 _\- Dobrze wiesz, że lubię obdarowywać cię prezentami._

\- Kiedyś na tym zbankrutujesz. Zadzwonisz do mnie gdy już wylądujesz? Nie chciałbym przywitać cię w rozciągniętej pidżamie.

 _\- Jak dla mnie to okej. Dobrze, zadzwonię. Do zobaczenia kochanie._

\- Pa, pa.

Pożegnał się z uśmiechem na ustach. Wytarł palce w wilgotny już ręcznik i wyłączył telefon.

Zegar wybił już szesnastą. Klientów wciąż przybywało a nogi Hoseoka odmawiały już posłuszeństwa. Jego praca jeszcze się nie skończyła ale dzięki swojemu wewnętrznemu urokowi udało mu się zbajerować szefową. Dzięki temu kończył już za nie całą godzinę i perspektywa ciepłego koca i miękkiej kanapy była bliżej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wentylator wyłączył się na chwilę z przegrzania. W tym czasie jedna z kelnerek weszła do kuchni. Przedarła się przez labirynt blatów i kuchenek, przy których stali kucharze i podeszła do niego.

\- Padam na twarz. - westchnęła stawiając stos talerzy na blacie.

\- Masz mocno podkrążone oczy.- przyznał biorąc kolejny porcelanowy talerz.

\- Och wielkie dzięki.- sarknęła. -Mniejsza, muszę wracać na salę. Miłego dnia czy coś.

Kiedy Hoseok został już sam przy zlewozmywaku nucąc pod nosem i myślami odpływając daleko przed siebie. Jeszcze tylko parę godzin i będzie mógł zatonąć na nowo w objęciach swojego chłopaka. O niczym więcej na ten moment nie marzył.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** uwaga w tym parcie znajdziecie jako taki spojler do dramy pinocchii oraz trochę przekleństw. Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy - napiszcie o nich. Miłego czytania xx

Dźwięk, który uchodził spod jego palców był uspokajający. Stukanie w blat stołu okazało się świetnym sposobem na rozluźnienie. Był zbyt zmęczony aby być jeszcze wściekły. Okej, na samym początku, gdy minął pierwszy szok, trzęsło nim ale energiczna siedmiolatka wzięła go w obroty. Zaczęła od niewinnych puzzli aby przejść do zabawy w chowanego i berka, a na końcu w piratów i rycerzy. Jeśli myślał, że to nudzący się Taehyung wymęcza go na amen, to teraz cofał te słowa. Zdecydowanie małe dziewczynki były szalone. Teraz padał na przysłowiową twarz. Wypił już co najmniej trzy kawy ale oczy dalej zamykały mu się same. Tylko fakt, że znajdował się w mieszkaniu obcego ale przystojnego faceta nie pozwalał mu zasnąć. To właśnie na niego czekał teraz a zegar wybijający pierwszą w nocy dobijał go. Powinien teraz leżeć z Tae przed telewizorem przysypiając i oglądając kolejny odcinek dramy. Następnego dnia miałby wolne a w poniedziałek poszedłby normalnie do pracy. Problem polegał na tym, że od godziny była już niedziela, został wyrzucony z roboty a **pinocchi** nie ma powtórek. Skąd on teraz będzie wiedział czy Lee Jong Suk, aktor grający głównego bohatera, wsadzi swojego brata za kratki?! Skąd? To było niesprawiedliwe. Soomin spała już od dobrych trzech godzin. Zmusiła go jeszcze do czytania książki aż nie zaśnie. Jimin w duchu modlił się aby Morfeusz ruszył dupę i przylazł do dziewczynki. Przyszedł, ale chłopak był pewny, że spóźniał się specjalnie. Pieprzony dziad.

Odgłos przekręcanego klucza w zamku zadziałał na niego niczym kopnięcie prądu. (Co najmniej 500 volt) Zerwał się z krzesła i poprawiając wymiętoloną bluzkę podbiegł do drzwi. Niemalże zderzył się z właścicielem mieszkania. Wstrzymał oddech zdając sobie sprawę jak blisko siebie stoją, dotykając się prawie nosami. Starszy uniósł brwi z kpiącym, acz zmęczonym uśmieszkiem.

-Przepraszam.- speszony Jimin zrobił krok do tyłu.

-Luźno... zrobiłbyś mi herbatę?

-Jakbyś sam nie mógł.- wywrócił oczami dopiero po chwili odzyskując rezon.-Och.. znowu przepraszam.

-Plus pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Ale naprawdę proszę cię o tą jeszcze jedną przysługę, jestem padnięty.- zrzucił torbę z ramienia.

Park pokiwał jedynie głową i powlókł się z powrotem do kuchni.

-Soomin już śpi. Posprzątałem te puzzle z salonu i nie, nie zaglądałem ci do pokoju. I tak, przypaliłem ci patelnie. Przepraszam

-Płyta ci się zacięła? Moja córcia pewnie cię poinformowała o tym, że ja raczej nie gotuje. Nie musisz tak ciągle przepraszać.- wzruszył ramionami, zdjął marynarkę i poluzował krawat. -Po za tym chyba ja to powinienem teraz robić. -zmarszczył brwi.

-No.. nie powiem, chociaż by wypadało. Przez pana wywalili mnie z roboty.- stwierdził kwaśno.

-Zachowałem się jak ostatni idiota. Bogu dzięki, że jesteś porządnym chłopakiem.- przetarł oczy. -No i mów mi Yoongi a nie per Pan.

-Okej. Chyba nie jesteś złym ojcem. Miałeś trudną sytuację ale mógłbyś powiedzieć swojej córce, że nie powinna tyle mówić o rodzinie obcym ludziom.

-Naprawdę? Zazwyczaj taka nie jest.. no wiesz, trudno pod pasować jej z nianią, średnio je wszystkie lubi. Chyba cię polubiła.

-Pozwolę to sobie uznać za komplement.- pokręcił głową rozbawiony. Zalał herbatę wrzątkiem i podsunął go starszemu. -Och, tylko nie zrobiłem z nią lekcji. Nie byłem najlepszym uczniem w szkole i..

-Nic się nie stało. Mój znajomy jest nauczycielem, po za tym Soomin jest w tym naprawdę dobra.

-Z matematyki na pewno.- zgodził się. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od obserwowania Yoongiego kątem oka. Wyglądał seksownie. Szczególnie z rozpiętymi trzema guziczkami koszuli. Tak, policzył je.

-Więc jak sam mówiłeś - wypadało by przeprosić. Naprawdę przepraszam.- wyszarpał portfel z kieszeni. -Trzymaj. To powinno choć trochę wynagrodzić szkody jakie ci wyrządziłem.

-No bez jaj.- Jimin stał przy blacie i jego oczy robiły się coraz większe gdy starszy kładł kolejne banknoty przed nim. -No bez przesady, facet. Biedny to ja nie jestem! Stówa mi wystarczy.

-Jak ci dają, to bierz. Złote przysłowie.- przesunął pieniądze w jego stronę.

-Nie ma opcji. Nie będę cię wykorzystywał, naprawdę stówa mi wystarczy. Albo nawet mniej!

-A znajdziesz jutro prace?

-Co?- spytał zbity z tropu.

-No właśnie nie. Prze ze mnie cie zwolnili a jakoś musisz chyba żyć, cnie?

-Mam współlokatora. Przeżyje, nie musisz się litować. -prychnął.

-Zdobywasz kolejne punkty dla Slytherinu.

-Nie łapię.

-Nie musisz. Po prostu Soomin przechodziła ostatnio fazę na Harryego portiera czy jakoś tak...

-Puściłbyś jej Totoro a nie..

-Sens w tym, że ona go nienawidzi. Widziałeś jej pokuj? Wbrew pozorom nie jest cukierkowa, ona kocha marvela i te sprawy.

-Jak mój znajomy! On nawet rysuje dla nich komiksy.

-Serio? Nie żeby coś ale ja też jestem ich fanem.- wyszczerzył się.

-Zagadam z nim, obiecuję ale teraz będę już leciał. I nie chcę od ciebie żadnyh pieniędzy.- Jimin wyminął go.

W korytarzu odnalazł swoje buty i ubrał się.

-Więc zostań nianią Soomin.

 **Tego się nie spodziewał.**

-I oczywiście zgodziłeś się?

-Tak.

-To po jakiego grzyba zrzędzisz? Trza było powiedzieć nie.

-Żeby to było takie łatwe! Byś go zobaczył.- Jimin rozpływał się leżąc na łóżku Taehyunga.

-Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo orgazmu dostaniesz.- blondyn ponownie usiłował go zepchnąć na ziemie. -Masz swoje łóżko, kretynie.

-W ogóle mnie nie rozumiesz.

-Stary, jest trzecia w nocy. Nie pierdol, tylko idź spać.

-Nie pierdol, bo ci się rodzina powiększy. Strzelam focha.

-Jak dla mnie możesz sobie nawet w łeb strzelić, narzekać nie będę.

-Kiedyś cię zabije. Dupek.- Park sturlał się z łóżka, upadek zamortyzował rękoma i wstał.

-Też cię kocham.

-Bujaj się.

-No, to jaką podejmujesz decyzję? Chcesz dostać prawym czy lewym sierpowym?

-Jin, ochłoń.- wtrącił się Namjoon. -Yoon nie miał wyboru.

-No i? To mógłby być pedofil, do cholery! Czy ty w ogóle myślisz?!

-Kurna, postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Co ja miałem zrobić? Sytuacja była krytyczna, musiałem szybko znaleźć rozwiązanie.

-No nie gadaj.- sarknął rozwścieczony.- Naraziłeś własną córkę, do chuja pana! Co z ciebie kurwa za ojciec!

Zapadła cisza. Namjoon objął mocniej Junga w pasie i przysunął do siebie. Hoseok nie protestował z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc się na swoich Hyungów. Seokjin nie był taki. Zszokował go.

-Chujowym.- głos Mina drżał dziwnie, jakby niesiony był przez morskie fale.

-Gdybym ja...

-Ale nie dostałeś.-Kim znów włączył się do rozmowy. -To nigdy się nie wydarzyło i nie wydarzy. Pogódź się z tym wreszcie.

-Zmieńmy temat.-mruknął Hoseok.

-Pomożesz jej więc z lekcjami?- Min odchrząknął prostując się na fotelu.

-Jasne.

Gdy Seokjin wyszedł Yoon schował twarz za dłońmi usilnie starając się nie płakać.

-Wcale nie...

-Po prostu idźcie.

Jungkook rysował komiksy. Jakkolwiek dziecinnie to brzmiało - spełniał się życiowo. Wciąż studiował na akademii sztuk pięknych ale dzięki fartowi zdobył już pracę. To było właściwie ciut nierealne - ludzie pracujący nad komiksami pomniejszymi marvela w jakiś magiczny sposób odszukali go i zaproponowali pracę. Grzechem było by odmówić. Nie zarabiał wybitnie dużo, starczyło jednak na wszelkie opłaty i tzw. koszty wyjątkowe. Przy okazji dostawał często limitowane serie komiksów i gadżetów. Mógł szpanować wśród znajomych. Pomimo osiągnięcia pełnoletności wciąż mieszkał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Właściwie w ich wspólnym mieszkanu, które wynajmowali i tak po znajomości, a więc taniej, cały czas się mijali. Jimin był dostawcą, jeździł po całym Seoulu rozwożąc paczki i, sporadycznie, listy. Taehyung aktualnie miał urlop zdrowotny ale zazwyczaj pracował on z Parkiem.

-Halo?

-Cześć, Kookie. Co robisz?

-Przeglądam pornografie na twoim laptopie, a co?

-Żartujesz, prawda?

-Nie. Wiedziałeś, że...

-Nie! Nie chcę wiedzieć. Poszedłbyś na zakupy?

-Jak ugotujesz dla mnie spagethi to czemu nie.- Jungkook wzruszył ramionami przerzucając kartki z prędkością światła.

-Niech będzie. Wyślę ci smsem listę. I do cholery zostaw mojego laptopa!

-Pa pa, hyung.- rozłączył się z błogim uśmieszkiem na ustach. -Makarooon~

Min YoonGi nie potrafił skupić się na swojej pracy. Radość ze znalezienia nowej niani dla córki przeminęła zastąpiona smutkiem i złością. Tak bardzo starał się aby jego relacje z Seokjinem były normalne, aby nie kłócili się i nie wracali do przeszłości. Rany miały się zagoić. Jin jednak ciągle je rozdrapywał i to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jego rana wciąż była świeża.

-Tatusiu...- głowa dziewczynki wysunęła się zza uchylonych drzwi. -Pobawisz się ze mną?

-Muszę pracować, kochanie.- przetarł ręką twarz i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

-Och.. a mogę ci pomóc?

-Chodź tu kochanie.- poklepał puste miejsce obok siebie. -Mam tu nowe projekty ale zupełnie nie wiem jakie mają mieć kolory.

-Mogę je pokolorować?- wdrapała się na łóżko i z nadzieją spojrzała na tatę.

-Oczywiście, są całe twoje. Tu masz kredki.- podał jej plastikowe pudełko. -Możesz nawet coś dorysować.

-Dzięki Appa!

Mężczyzna z czystym uwielbieniem wpatrywał się jak jego córka pokrywa białe kartki kolorowymi kreskami i wzorami. Soomin pełna skupienia, z wysuniętym czubkiem języka kolorowała nie zauważywszy pełnego troski spojrzenia taty.

-Jin pomógł ci z Angielskim?

-Mhhm... Oppa powiedział, że idzie mi co raz lepiej.

-To genialnie. Jesteś taka mądra.-pogłaskał ją po głowie. -Taka mądra...

-Jak mamusia.

-Tak.

-Jin Oppa też tak mówi.

-Chodź, zrobię ci warkoczyki.- szybko zmienił temat.

-Dobrze tato. Ale chcę dwa duże!

Dla Mina było to jak wspomnienie z dzieciństwa gdy Sohyun zmuszała go do zaplatania sobie warkoczy. To bolało i mężczyzna każdego dnia zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak są do siebie podobne. Oczy zaszkliły mu się.

-Tata cię kocha, wiesz o tym, prawda?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Dziękuje Wam za wszystkie komentarze. Nie sądziłam, że tak wielu osobą spodoba się to fanfiction. Yoonminy nadchodzą powoli, uzbrojcie się więc w cierpliwość. Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodę. Hwaiting! + szkoła w Korei została spolszczona na potrzeby ff.

Jimin stał przed drzwiami z ciemnego drewna. Widniał na nim grawerowany numer 67 i Park nie mógł się zdecydować czy ma zapukać, czy zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Czas mijał nie ubłaganie i sterczenie na klatce jak ostatni idiota nie wpływało dobrze na jego reputację. Paru mieszkańców bloku wychodząc z domów obrzucili go już podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-Długo będzie pan tu jeszcze stał? Chciałabym zamieść.

Jimin krzyknął słysząc za sobą nowy głos. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę zdając sobie sprawę, że to sprzątaczka

-Przepraszam.- zrobił krok w bok.

-No ale może pan wejść do domu.

-To nie jest mój dom.

-No to zapukaj.

Zamiast tego przyłożył palce do dzwonka i nacisnął. Drzwi otworzył Min poprawiając koszulę.

-Myślałem, że już nie wejdziesz. Dzień dobry pani Yang.- ukłonił się w pas. -Wchodzisz?

-Tak.. tak. Dowidzenia.- on także ukłonił się sprzątaczce.

-Aż tak trudno było się zdecydować? Dobrze, że już dotarłeś. Soomin przysypia na stojąco w łazience. Jest już ubrana i spakowana, musisz tylko zrobić jej coś do jedzenia. Masz prawo jazdy?

-Tak.

-To trzymaj.- wyszarpnął z kieszeni kluczyki i podał je młodszemu. Jego palce na dłużej zatrzymały się na dłoni Jimina. -Przed blokiem stoi drugi samochód. Soomin pokaże ci drogę. Resztę instrukcji znajdziesz na żółtych karteczkach przylepionych do lodówki.

-Rozumiem. Mam się też zabawić w służącego?- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. -Nie zgadzam się na żadne uniformy.

-Bez przesady, taki szalony jeszcze nie jestem. Chociaż... Nieźle wyglądałbyś w stroju pokojówki.- otaksował go wzrokiem z miną znawcy. W tym czasie młodszy zaczerwienił się. -Soomin, tata wychodzi!

Brunet nie wiedząc co ma zrobić otworzył usta ale po chwili zamknął je i prychnął widząc jak jego nowy pracodawca szczerzy się w triumfie.

-Paaaaa- z głębi mieszkania wyszła dziewczynka i przytuliła się do Mina. Na końcu pomachała mu.

-Cześć.- przywitał się speszony Jimin.

-Dzień dobry, oppa. Zrobisz mi kanapki?

-Jasne, jasne. Jakieś konkretne życzenia?- zdjął plecak z ramienia i ruszył do kuchni. -Ile mamy czasu?

-Pół godziny i poproszę z serem.

-A drugie śniadanie do szkoły masz?

-Tata zawsze daje mi pieniądze. Mówiłam, że Appa nie umie gotować.

-Nie jest ci z tego powodu przykro? Teraz dzieciaki sobie z tego powodu chyba dokuczają, no nie?

-Niee.- pokiwała głową przeżuwając jedną z kanapek. -Appa zawsze się dla mnie stara. Raz prawie spalił kuchnię, więc poprosiłam go żeby się nie martwił. Jin Oppa czasami mi je robi ale ja ich nie lubię.

-Powinnaś być wdzięczna, że Oppa ci je robi. Są specjalnie dla ciebie.- postanowił ją pouczyć składając jeszcze drugą kanapkę.

-Nie chcę ich. Oppa robi je w różowych pudełkach i całość jest bardzo dziewczęca.

-No ale to chyba nie jest nic złego...

-Nie zrozumiesz Oppa.

-Hyung. Nie lubię gdy ktoś tak mnie nazywa.

-Czyli mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego... Hyung! Dzisiaj też się ze mną pobawisz?

-Jak będzie czas, to czemu nie.- wzruszył ramionami z bliska przyglądając się żółtym karteczką. Oblepiały prawie całe drzwi lodówki. -Twój tata chyba je lubi.

-Ummm.- przełknęła. -Appa ma ich pełno. Pisze tam różne ważne rzeczy. Wiesz.. mój tata projektuje ubrania, w jego pokoju tych kartek jest tysiące.- zrobiła w powietrzu bliżej nie określony ruch ręką i zaśmiała się.

-Projektuje ubrania?- spytał sam siebie marszcząc brwi. -Pierwsze słyszę.

-Bo nazywa się SUGA. Ja to wymyśliłam, tata mi pozwolił.- wypięła dumnie pierś.

-O.. oh! Już wiem. Mam chyba nawet parę rzeczy od was. Naprawdę robi to twój tata?

-Tak. Ale ja często mu pomagam, koloruje. Jak wrócę ze szkoły to ci pokaże.

-Mhfp już nie mogę się doczekać.

-Jeśli do czwartku na moim biurku nie znajdą się te podpisane dokumenty po prostu cię zwolnie. Katrine dopilnujesz, go? Świetnie. I do tego czasu nie wchodźcie mi w drogę, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Yoongi przemkną jak burza przez korytarz omal nie wpadając na swoich pracowników. Ciskał piorunami z oczu jak wściekły Zeus na Here. Wyminął windę i wbiegł po schodach na następne piętro, które całe zarezerwowane było dla jego krawcowej.

-I jak ci idzie, skończyłaś już?

-Tak. Projekty są na manekinach za tym parawanem.- wymamrotała kobieta trzymając wargami szpilki. -Teraz zajmuję się korektą ostatniego.

-Przynajmniej ty masz wszystko na czas.

-Mhh. Nie siadaj tam! To suknia ślubna dla mojej siostry!

-Więc marnujesz tkaniny należące do mojej firmy?

-Tak. Och, nie ruszaj się!- kobieta uderzyła modelkę w gołe udo. -Ruszasz się jak glizda w świeżym nawozie, na następny raz poprosze o kogoś innego. Złaź mi stąd.

-Ale..

-Robimy przerwę, no złaź.- popędziła ją ruchem głowy. - Masz pięć minut i zrób coś ze sobą.

Dziewczyna posłusznie zeszła ze stołka i ze spuszczoną głową minęła Mina.

-Są co raz gorsze.- pokręcił głową spoglądając za stażystką.

-Żebyś wiedział. Przysyłają mi takie coś - chude jak szkapa, trzęsące się jak osika, z wielkim wytrzeszczem i brakiem piersi. I weź tu twórz!

-Czyli nic nowego.- poklepał jej ramię. -Powinnaś wziąć męża i wyjechać gdzieś na urlop.

-Czy ty chcesz mnie zwolnić?- uniosła podejrzliwie brwi.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś tutaj drugą najlepszą pracownicą. Premii teraz nie mogę rozdać ale parę dni wolnego da się załatwić.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła. -Nie długo jest pokaz a ty chcesz wysłać mnie na wakacje?

-Wiem, wiem ale ty jak zawsze wyrobiłaś się wcześniej. Uznaj to za prezent i nie rób już takiej miny.

-Dzięki ale nie wyjadę. Na pokazie musi być cała ekipa. A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?

-Nie kracz!

-Po za tym zawsze byłam z tobą na pokazach. To nasza tradycja.

-Ty i Jirin, racja.- pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. -Byłyście ze mną za każdym razem. Doceniam to, naprawdę.

-Jesteśmy z tobą. O i podeślij mi w tygodniu Soomin mam dla niej sukienkę do przymiarki.

-Mhh.. przyjdzie z nią nowa niania.

-No właśnie, Ji mówiła mi coś o tym. Podobno to jakiś chłopaczek.

-Nie napalaj się, masz męża.

-Przystojny chociaż?

-Całkiem, całkiem.- odpowiedział zdawkowo.

-A tak na serio?

-Dobra, dobra przystojny w cholerę. Dopiero wczoraj jak już wróciłem z pracy miałem czas żeby mu się przyjrzeć.- przyznał nieco speszony uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. -Tylko nie mów tego Jirin bo od razu cała firma się dowie.

-Przysięgam. Dobra czas wracać do pracy.- zaklaskała radośnie. -Młoda, wracaj tu!

-Powodzenia.

-Tobie bardziej się przyda. Chociaż wiesz... po pokazie to ja gdzieś chętnie wyjadę.

-Jestem skończony.

-Mhh? Coś się stało?- Hoseok oderwał się od przeglądania gazety.

-Yoongi mnie zabije. Zgubiłem oryginał umowy.- załamał ręce.

-Teraz ci się o tym przypomniało?- luknął na zegarek. -Jest za piętnaście ósma.

-Wczoraj byłem pewny, że ją mam. Cholera!

-Echh gdybyś ty w ciągu dnia choć raz czegoś nie zapomniał albo nie rozwalił, to był to by dzień stracony.- westchnął czarnowłosy. -Wstawaj, pomogę ci szukać.

-Za chiny ludowe nie zdążymy.- Namjoon pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. -To szukanie igły w stogu siana.

-To się pośpiesz, no dalej.- złapał go za dłonie i pociągnął w swoją stronę. -Na końcu dostaniesz nagrodę.- zachęcał.

-Taak? Niech więc będzie.

-Daj ten swój neseser. Jestem pewny, że masz to gdzieś na wierzchu. No, i proszę. Na samym wierzchu.- Hoseok podał mu wygniecioną, ale wciąż w jednym kawałku, kartkę.

-Jesteś aniołem.- westchnął Namjoon cmokając go w usta.-Muszę iść na jakiś kurs nie gubienia rzeczy. Myślisz, że coś takiego istnieje?

-Nawet jeśli nie, to założą to dla ciebie. Zarobią na tobie krocie.

-Dzięki.- zaśmiał się lekko składając starannie kartkę i chowając ją do teczki.-Mój ty aniele wyproś u Boga spokojny dzień dla mnie.

-A co za to dostanę?

-Dostaniesz prezent, ale najpierw odbiorę swoją nagrodę.

-Nagroda jest nie ważna, znalazłem to zaledwie po sekundzie.

-Cóż.. Wezmę ją czy ta będzie chciała czy nie.- mrugnął do niego okiem i z sexownym uśmieszkiem na ustach ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. -Do zobaczenia póź...

Nastąpił huk a potem cisza i niepewny głos Kima. -To nie ja.

-A idź rzesz.- przeklną go Jung a Kim uciekł schodami w dół. Został sam na sam z drzwiami leżącymi przed wycieraczką. Sąsiadka z naprzeciwka patrzyła się na niego wielkimi oczyma z wściekle szczekającym latlerkiem pod pachą.

-Chłopak ma krzepę.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zabrał do naprawy drzwi.

 _Życie z Namjoonem nie było nudne._

Jimin siedział za kierownicą bmv niepewnie operując sprzętem. Oczywiście cudnie było siedzieć za kierownicą tak wspaniałego i drogiego samochodu ale, zawsze jakieś cholerne ale - samochód nie był jego. Należał do niejakiego Min YoonGi, projektanta mody, jego pracodawcy i zadziwiająco sexownego mężczyzny. Jimin zastanawiał się jakim cudem wylądował w tym miejscu. Godziny szczytu w Seulu, które w zasadzie trwały non-stop, ułatwiały mu rozmyślania nad swoimi dotychczasowymi dokonaniami. Bo w życiu każdego dwudziestoparo latka przychodzi czas na zastanowienie się nad sensem życia. Brunet nie miał się nad czym zastanawiać, plan był prosty - być sobą i żyć pełnią życia. Idiotyzm, ale zdawał egzamin.

Siedem żółtych, samoprzylepnych karteczkę leżało na fotelu pasażera z listą zakupów. Początkowo miał być tylko nianią a wylądował w zakorkowanym centrum Seulu w drodze do supermarketu. Los sobie z niego kpił.

Gdy wreszcie znalazł się w środku sklepu pchając wózek z nosem w karteczkach, poczuł się znów jak nastolatek, którego matka wysłała po zakupy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na takie wspomnienie.

O tej porze w sklepie znajdowały się głównie kobiety z dziećmi, które korzystały z uroków urlopu macierzyńskiego. Jimin skrzywił się widząc jak mały bobas niechybnie zaczyna chlipać. Skręcił ostro w następną alejkę za nim syrena alarmowa rozbrzmiała na całego. Małe dzieci są jak domino - jeśli jedno ryczy, reszta za nim. Czysty Armagedon.

Blat zawalony był siatkami a Jimin padł na krzesło ledwo żywy. Powoli zaczął wyciągać zakupione produkty i segregować je. Zegar wybił kolejną godzinę i Park przeraził się - czy zdąży zrobić obiad za nim Soomin wróci?!

Taehyung wyśmiałby go, co go obchodzi czy jakaś tam córka projektanta dostanie jedzenie ciepłe, tysiące dzieci nawet nie mają co jeść. Jimin coś sobie jednak postanowił - poderwie swojego nowego pracodawcę choć by świat miał się zawalić a zajmowanie się Soomin nie było na razie takie złe. Tylko pytanie czy Yoongi był gejem...

Nie zostało mu nic innego niż zabranie się do robienia spagethi.

Soomin pochłaniała spagethi z prędkością światła. Parujący kubek z herbatą stał po jej lewej stronie.

-No i mówię ci hyung.. tylko ja znałam odpowiedź i dostałam piątkę! I Yonnji była zazdrosna. Pierwszy raz to ja dostałam dobrą ocenę z angielskiego a nie ona!

Dziewczynka ekscytowała się, brudząc przy tym twarz sosem. Makaron leżał dookoła miski. Dziewczynkę przywiózł jeden z jej wujków, jednak został na parkingu i tylko upewnił się, że Soomin weszła do bloku.

-To wspaniale!- Jimin pogratulował jej ścierając resztki z blatu. -Twój tata się ucieszy.

-Ale Appa wróci pewnie późno.- oklapła odkładając widelec do miski.

-Twój tata pracuje żebyś miała fajne życie. Musisz to przeboleć, po za tym masz teraz mnie.

-A będziesz hyung cały czas? Moje wszystkie nianie zawsze chciały tylko Appę a jak nie udawało im się tego dostać to odchodziły. Żadna tak naprawdę nie chciała się ze mną bawić.

-To chodź.- wyciągnął do niej rękę uśmiechając się. -Miałaś mi coś pokazać, no nie?

-Och, projekty moje i tatusia!- zerwała się z miejsca. -Chodźmy się pobawić.

-A lekcje?

-Zrobiłam w świetlicy.

Yoongi westchnął po cichu zdejmując buty. Zrzucił płaszcz i leniwie ruszył w stronę kuchni. Przystanął na chwilę przy uchylonych drzwiach do pokoju córki. Park Jimin siedział na krześle obok łóżka Soomin i czytał jej książkę, naprawdę się w to wczuwając. Min oparł się o framugę drzwi i w ciszy obserwował ten obrazek. Gdy młodszy zobaczył go zamilkł na chwilę i wtedy obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że Soomin zdążyła już zasnąć.

-Hej.- mruknął na powitanie.

-Dobry... czy coś... Herbaty?

-Niee.- ziewnął. -Zaraz idę spać. Rozliczymy się pod koniec miesiąca, okej?

\- Dobrze... W takim razie.. dobranoc.

-Mhhm, dobranoc.- zbliżył się do Jimina na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość i powolnymi ruchami, z mętnymi oczami jakby już spał, założył pasemko włosów za ucho chłopaka i złożył na jego czole mokry pocałunek. - _Buona notte, bambino._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Dziękuję Wam za każdy komentarz, jesteście świetni :) Zdjęcie u góry idealnie pasuje do tego ff, no nie? Wybaczcie, że na razie w zasadzie nie było yoonmina ale to ff ma się dłużyć, więc musicie pocierpieć. Oznaczenia w zasie wymiany wiadomości "◀" oraz "▶" zgapiłam od Lulu. Hwaiting!

Jiminowi dni mijały jeden za drugim, dłużyły się bardzo ale ta rutyna była całkiem w porządku. Brunet polubił już robienie dla kogoś obiadu, bawienie się z Soomin i czytania jej książek na dobranoc. Szczególnie do gustu przypadły mu te dni, w których Min wracał do domu tak padnięty, że ledwo widział na oczy. Wtedy podchodził do niego i całował, pod nosem mamrocząc coś po włosku. Jego głos był wtedy bardzo głęboki, otulający go z każdej strony, i Jimin nie raz i nie dwa był gotowy utonąć w jego objęciach i po prostu iść spać.

-Robię się ciepłą kluską.- wymamrotał pod nosem.

Soomin obrzuciła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem ale nic nie powiedziała. Aktualnie zajęta była myśleniem nad tym jak mają teraz skręcić. Siedzieli w czarnym bmv jadąc głównej siedziby firmy SUGA. Jimin musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że zgubił się w tym tłumie wieżowców. Było ich setki a każdy z nich identyczny jak poprzedni. Wielkich szyldów nie było - w jednym biurowcu pracować mogły dwie firmy. Park mentalnie dał sobie kopa w dupę za wcześniejsze nie sprawdzenie drogi. Idiota.

-Appa nie pozwala mi używać takich słów.

-Co?... Ach, tak. Przepraszam.- potrząsnął głową. -To jak, gdzie skręcamy?

-W lewo. Tak myślę...

-Dobra.- Park nie kwestionował i skręcił tak jak mówiła dziewczynka. Na szczęście niemal od razu wylądowali pod biurowcem.

-Miałam rację!- wykrzyknęła odpinając pas. -Udało się.

-Na szczęście.- przytaknął przybijając z nią piątkę. Soomin lubiła takie rzeczy. -To dopiero początek.

-Brzmi jak zapowiedź filmu. Podasz mi Hyung mój plecak?

-Już daje.- otworzył bagażnik i pomógł jej założyć na plecy, mały plecaczek. -Jest dobrze?

-Tak.- pokiwała głową. Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wejścia. -Musisz poznać YoonSon, jest naprawdę super!

-To ta noona, która ma dla ciebie sukienkę, tak?

-Tak, tak.- pokiwała energicznie głową. -To moja ciocia.

-Masz dużą rodzinę.

-Jest wieeelka! Unni!

Przed wejściem do budynku stała wysoka farbowana blondynka rozglądając się dookoła. Gdy zobaczyła biegnącą w jej stronę dziewczynkę, rozpromieniła się. Ukucnęła i przytuliła ją.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitał się Jimin. -Ty jesteś ciocią SooMin, tak?

-Yep. Kim YoonSon

Podała mu rękę i potrząsnęła nią lekko.

-Yoongi mówił mi o tobie co nieco.

-Powinienem się bać?

-Raczej nie.- zaśmiała się lekko patrząc jak Soomin na nowo łapie mężczyznę za dłoń. -Zresztą co będziemy gadać na zewnątrz. Chodźmy.

Za szklaną powierzchnią okien i drzwi znajdowała się nowocześnie urządzona recepcja. Dziewczyna ze słuchawką telefonu między głową i ramieniem pomachała im radośnie po czym wróciła do rozmowy. Jimin chciał przyjrzeć się jej dokładnie ale wysoka lada uniemożliwiła mu to. Wszedł do windy tuż za ciocią dziewczynki.

-Min kazał mi cię przeprosić, chciał zrobić ci dziś wolne ale wypadły jakieś komplikacje. Już niedługo pokaz a wszystko jest w proszku i sam rozumiesz...

-Nie zbyt, nie znam się na tym.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. -Jestem jedynakiem i żadna siostra nie stroiła się u mnie w domu.

-Bezpośredni. Podoba mi się.- pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

-Od razu bezpośredni... Raczej wole nie owijać w bawełnę.

-Czyli jeśli o coś cię zapytań to mogę oczekiwać szczerej odpowiedzi?

-Jak najbardziej.- odpowiedział wychodząc z windy. -O.. wow. To wszystko twoje?- spytał z zachwytem.

-Podoba ci się?- uniosła brew w zdziwieniu.

-To nie tak!- zamachał dłońmi w geście obronnym. -To po prostu jest takie ogromne i tyle tu materiałów i... no... Jestem pod wrażeniem.

-Spokojnie, nie miałam nic złego na myśli. Soo, przebierzesz się?- podsunęła dziewczynce niebieski materiał.

-Dobrze.- zniknęła w prowizorycznej przymierzalni.

-Korzystając z chwili.. Jesteś gejem? Nie rób takiej miny, na pierwszy rzut oka coś się nie zgadza.

-Czy wszystkie kobiety są takie wścibskie?- poprawił niesforne pasma włosów. -Nie chce zostać zwolniony przez pana Mina, a zapewne jesteś jego przyjaciółką więc odpowiem ci. Tak.

-Przecież nie polecę do niego na skargę, no daj spokój.- wywróciła oczami. -Nie obrażaj się.

-Że ja się obrażam, tak? To ty wypytujesz mnie o prywatne sprawy i oczekujesz odpowiedzi jakbym co najmniej był jakimś okazem w zoo. Wbrew pozorom nie.

-Kicia ma pazurki.- pokiwała głową z rozbawieniem. -Odpowiedziałeś mi jednak. Czy to o czymś nie świadczy?

-Nie chcę być zwolniony, jasne? Z ostatniej pracy wyrzucili mnie a nie mam nikogo kto w razie potrzeby mógłby mi pomagać przez dłuższy czas. To oczywiste, że będę podlizywał się wszystkim znajomym mojego pracodawcy skoro wiem, że ich opinie wiele dla niego znaczą.

-Tak, kobiety z natury są raczej wścibskie.- przytaknęła. -To dobrze, że zależy ci na pracy ale..

-Byłaś na studiach?

-Tak. Inaczej bym się tu nie dostała.

-To masz fajnie. Wyobraź sobie, że nie każdego stać na to czego chce czy marzy. Tacy ludzie muszą samemu ja wszystko zarobić a do takich ludzi należę ja.

-Chyba cię wkurzyłam.- zauważyła, jak stwierdził Jimin, błyskotliwie.-Przepraszam. Czasami zachowuje się jak idiotka, może to przez ten zbliżający się pokaz.

-Nie ważne. Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym.- pokręcił głową wzdychając ciężko.

-Mhhm.. Jak tam Soomin, poradziłaś sobie?

-Tak!

Zza zasłonki wyszła dziewczynka poprawiając niebieską sukienkę. Na stopach miała rozwiązane tenisówki, które swoim ostro czerwonym kolorem i długimi sznurówkami nijak pasowały do eleganckiego wyglądu sukienki.

-Muszę w końcu przemówić twojemu ojcu do rozsądku żeby kupił ci te baletki.

-Ale ja nie chcę, są nie wygodne.

-Każda dziewczynka chce. Wskakuj tutaj.- wskazała jej stołek i odwróciła się tyłem. Ruszyła do wysokich regałów biorąc poduszeczkę pełną szpilek i centymetr. -Nooo czas zabrać się do pracy.

Jiminowi nie zostało nic innego jak patrzenie na poczynania kobiety. Wciąż buzowało w nim po tej dziwnej wymianie zdań. Usiadł na taborecie wyciągając telefon z kieszeni spodni.

-Macie tu Wi-Fi?

-Tak. Hasło to 1234. Od razu mówię, że nie ja je wymyśliłam.

-Dzięki.

Chłopak wpisał numer i z ulgą odpalił internetowy komunikator. Włączył czat z Jungkookiem i Taehyungiem, i wysłał im zmęczona emotikonkę. Już po chwili w hali dało się słyszeć, charakterystyczne dla kakaotalk padum.

▶ Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś w pracy?

◀ Możliwe ~

▶ Hyung, czemu piszesz w pracy? ◀ Mam chwilę wolnego. Córka mojego pracodawcy jest na przymiarce sukienki

◀ nudy~~

▶ to kim jest jej ojciec?

▶ Przystojny? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

◀ nie wysyłaj mi takich buziek :x

◀ i tak, cholernie

▶ jak chcecie pisać o facetach to ja odpadam, do później ?

▶ masz hyung szczęście

◀ można tak powiedzieć

◀ z jego firmy masz tą swoją ukochaną bluzę

▶ bez jaj (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

◀ młody, ja rozumiem, że jesteś uzależniony od emotek ale daruj sobie

◀ i TaeTae wiem, że to czytasz

◀ jesteś zbyt ciekawski

▶ wiem ?ￂﾠ

▶ posówał cie już w swoim biurze?

Jimin odłożył telefon speszony upewniając się, że nikt nie czyta mu przez ramię. Odpisanie zajęło mu prawie dziesięć minut.

▶ HYUNG zawstydziłeś go~~~

▶ Jimin? Jesteś tam?

▶ pewnie siedzi cały czerwony xD

▶ to zadziwiające, że coś jest wstanie go zawstydzić

▶ może ktoś go przyłapał?

▶ jego szef kekeke

◀ zamknijcie się ~

▶ wyguglałem go sobie kookie wysłał zdjęcie

▶ schrupałbym go (*'∀'*)

▶ jeśli nie miałbym dziewczyny to dołączyłbym do ciebie

◀ ogarnijcie się

◀ od teraz przestaje się do was odzywać

Jimin z hukiem odłożył telefon na stół aż sam podskoczył słysząc ten odgłos. Kobieta obrzuciła go tylko zdziwionym spojrzeniem i wróciła do pracy.

-Jimin hyung..

-No kochana, to jest twój oppa.

-Hyung.- odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie.

-Jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy jej oppowie.- oburzyła się. -To dziewczynka a nie chłopiec.

-Ja tylko stosuję się do zaleceń szefa, a ten nie ma nic przeciwko, no nie Soomin?

-Tak. Tatuś mówi, że nie muszę używać słowa oppa. Nie lubię go.

-Mniejsza. Obróć się.- nakazała.

Podwinęła kawałek materiału i wbiła ostatnią ze szpilek.

-Gotowe. Teraz zdejmij ją delikatnie i możecie iść na lody, a ja w ciągu kwadransu wszystko skończę.

-Okej.

Soomin ponownie wróciła do przebierali. Jimin sięgnął po swój plecak i ruszył w stronę windy. Po chwili dołączyła do niego dziewczynka dzierżąc w dłoni swój plecaczek.

-Do zobaczenia ciociu.

-Do zobaczenia kwiatuszku.

Czarnowłosa dziewczynka skrzywiła się w stronę Jimina a ten parsknął cicho śmiechem.

Dziewczynka z zapałem pochłaniała swojego loda w rożku brudząc sobie przy tym twarz. Jimin podał jej serwetkę samemu także jedząc swojego loda.

-Dziś też było fajnie w szkole?

-Było w porządku.- wzruszyła ramionami. -Hyungg pójdziemy jeszcze do księgarni?

-Okej, a co chcesz zobaczyć?

-Komiks.

-Marvela?- spytał przypominając sobie rozmowę z Minem.

-To czytasz?

-Czasami, ale mój kolega dla nich rysuje.

-Naprawdę?- jej ozy zaświeciły się niczym świeczki.

-Mhhm jeśli chcesz to możemy do niego wpaść jak już zabierzemy sukienkę.

-Tak, tak!

-Twój tata się zgodzi?

-Jak ładnie poproszę to tak.- pokiwała energicznie głową wyciągając z plecaka telefon. -Appa też ich lubi.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i z cierpliwością czekał aż Soomin przekona swojego ojca. Robiła przy tym miny zbitego szczeniaka i Jiminowi przypominało to jego samego, gdy usilnie chciał uzyskać od swojej mamy zgodę na imprezę. Oczywiście nie zgodziła się, i nie było w tym ni dziwnego. Jimin miał wtedy zaledwie dwanaście lat.

-Appa powiedział, że jeśli załatwisz mu to ostatnie limitowane wydanie, to tak.

-No to na co czekamy? Szybko idziemy po sukienkę i jedziemy po komiksy.

Dał się poprowadzić dziewczynce z powrotem do biurowca samemu wybierając numer do Jungkooka.

Hejka, ty nie w pracy?

Tak. Jesteś w domu?

Yep.. Rysuje jak zawsze. Coś się stało?

Powiedzmy, że mam chętnych na parę komiksów. Limitowane edycje też wyciągnij.

Uhmm okej... Za ile będziecie?

Za jakieś czterdzieści minut.. No i weź ogarnij w salonie. Kupię ci czekoladę.

Okej Hyung!

Młodszy rozłączył się a Jimin mógł przysiądź, że właśnie tańczy swój taniec zwycięscy.

-Będziemy musieli kupić jeszcze czekoladę.

-Dobrze Hyung.

Yoonson przywitała ich z uśmiechem w recepcji. Siedziała na jednym ze skórzanych foteli popijając kawę z kubka. Na jej kolanach leżała zapakowana w foliowy pokrowiec sukienka. Podała ją Soomin i pomachała im na pożegnanie. Jimin nie narzekał na zaledwie minuty ponownego spotkania z tą kobietą. Nie polubił jej i żadna siła boska nie będzie w stanie zmusić go do zmienienia zdania.

Samochodem szybko przemieścili się przez ulice Seulu. Jimin zaparkował pod swoim blokiem i wysłał kookowi smsa, że zaraz znajdzie się w mieszkaniu. Po raz kolejny tego dnia pomógł Soomin założyć plecak i ruszył z nią do windy. Zatrzymał się jeszcze przy skrzynkach aby wyjąć listy i ruszyli do góry. Dziewczynka czekała aż ten wyciągnie klucze i otworzy zamek. Z zaciekawieniem wyrwała się do przodu i weszła do mieszkania.

-Jungkook!?

-Jestem, jestem.- z głębin mieszkania wyszedł wysoki chłopak. Pomachał niepewnie do dziewczynki unosząc brew. -To ty jesteś zainteresowana komiksami.

-Tak.- pokiwała energicznie głową, spojrzała na chwilę na Jimina a widząc jego uśmiech, uśmiechnęła się sama. -Hyungg słyszałam, że rysujesz moje ulubione komiksy!

-Twój tata pozwala ci je czytać.

-Appa czyta je ze mną.

-To po to te limitowane... Chcesz zobaczyć jak rysuje?

-A mogę ci pomóc?

-Jasne.- zgodził się. Z Jiminem wymienił się krótkim spojrzeniem i widząc jego zmęczoną twarz niemo zgodził się na zajęcie dziewczynką. -Pokaże ci jak rysuje się komiksy a Jiminnie ugotuje coś dla nas, co ty na to?

-Jimin hyung jest najlepszy w gotowaniu. Zrobisz coś dla nas hyung?

-Zrobię dla was coś specjalnego.- zgodził się zdejmując buty. -Chcesz soku pomarańczowego?

-Tak, tak. Jestem pewny. Załatwicie to? Dzięki raz jeszcze.- Yoongi rozłączył się wzdychając ciężko.

Znów wrócił później niż oczekiwał. Trzecia w nocy była jego znienawidzoną porą i wtaczanie się do własnego mieszkania o tej diabelskiej godzinie było męką. Zajrzał do pokoju swojej córki z ulgą przyjmując, że ta już śpi. Cicho przymknął drzwi i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Posiadanie swojej własnej firmy było męczące - pracowanie non-stop, stos papierkowej roboty i niekompetentni pracownicy.

W mieszkaniu panowała kojąca cisza, Min spędzający godziny pracy w okropnym hałasie uważał te chwile za dar od Boga. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie gdy na swojej skórzanej kanapie w salonie zauważył śpiącego chłopaka. Ukucnął przed nim luzując krawat. Głowa chłopaka spoczywała na jednej z poduszek, lewa ręka pod nią a prawa zarzucona w pasie. Sięgnął do niego, i aż nie mógł się nadziwić jak duży kontrast jest między nimi. Nowa niania Soomin była zdecydowanie zbyt sexowna. Jego skóra wyglądała na idealnie opaloną, jego włosy były koloru ciemnej pomarańczy a pełne usta wręcz upominały się o uwagę. Blade palce Mina wplątały się w kosmyki włosów młodszego i pociągnął je delikatnie. Jimin mruknął coś przez sen ale nie zareagował bardziej. Yoongi nie wiedział ile tak siedział na zimnej podłodze z palcami na głowie chłopaka i nie myśląc o niczym.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Kolejny rozdział :3 Jesteście naprawdę niesamowici, dziękuję za każdy komentarz i gwiazdkę. No i dziękuję za nominację do LA. Obiecane yoonminy ⬇⬇⬇

Poranki były znienawidzoną porą dnia Jimina. Lubił wylegiwać się w ciepłej kołdrze z głową na puchowej poduszce. To uczucie nie przynależenia ani do świata zabieranych ludzi, ani do labiryntów Morfeusza sprawiało, że czuł się wolny. Zazwyczaj te magiczne moment przerywały kłótnie jego współlokatorów albo budzik. Wstawanie z łóżka było dla niego najgorszą rzeczą na świecie. Tym razem słońce leniwie pieściło jego twarz informując o nowym dniu, i Jimin mruknął z zadowoleniem słysząc tylko i wyłącznie ciszę. Nakrył się bardziej kocem i obrócił się na plecy. Poczuł jednak w tym samym momencie jak coś ciągnie go za włosy. Niezadowolony wyciągnął rękę z ciepłego kokonu i sprawdził co przeszkadza mu w spaniu. Przebudził się od razu, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w mężczyznę. Siedział na podłodze nienaturalnie wygięty z głową na kawałku kanapy. Problem polegał na tym, że ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Dodatkowo jego palce spoczywały w jego włosach. Jimin mrugał zawzięcie próbując pozbyć się sennego rozleniwienia i ogarnąć rzeczywistością. Na całe szczęście mężczyzna przed nim zdawał się spać. Chłopak zacisnął oczy i ugryzł się w język, licząc, że to tylko sen i zaraz się obudzi. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Westchnął więc zrezygnowany.

Nie było mowy o odsunięciu się, wtedy obudziłby Mina i zrobiłoby się niezręcznie. Po za tym po bliższym przeanalizowaniu sytuacji Jimin doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest tak źle i właśnie bezkarnie może wgapiać się w jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się lekko, i zapewne zezując zaczął kontemplować twarz mężczyzny. Blada cera z delikatnymi wypiekami na policzkach. Zadziwiająco długie rzęsy, prosty, mały nos i wąskie wargi. Jiminowi wydawało się, że pod oczami było parę ledwo widocznych piegów ale nie był pewny. Jego palce wylądowały na moment na jego policzku sprawdzając czy faktycznie jego skóra była tak miękka na jaką wyglądała. Jęknął cicho gdy teza została potwierdzona i zagryzł wargę. Blond włosy opadały na jego czoło i Park nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyobrażania go sobie w ciemnych włosach. Właściwie we wszystkich kolorach świata, i za każdym razem Jimin z zdziwieniem stwierdzał, że wygląda dobrze. A nawet lepiej. Wniosek był jeden - jego pracodawca był zbyt ładny. To powinna być już zbrodnia.

-Zbrodnia.. dlaczego?

Wymamrotał leniwie mężczyzna z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. Jimin zachłysnął się powietrzem nie omal krzycząc ze strachu. Właśnie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Jak długo on nie spał? Czy czuł jak gładzi palcami jego policzek?! Strach wypełnił wszystkie jego członki.

-Ja to powiedziałem na głos?

-Mhhm która jest godzina?

-Jakoś.. czekaj.- uniósł się trochę do góry ale mężczyzna ręką pociągnął go na dół. -Co ty..?

-Jak nie słychać wrzasków Soomin to jest gdzieś koło szóstej. Można jeszcze spokojnie poleżeć.

-A dziś nie jest czwartek?

-Taak. Możemy jeszcze poleżeć.- powtórzył te same słowa na nowo bawiąc się włosami chłopaka.

-Umpf...okej.- Jimin odetchnął i zamknął oczy. -Tylko co ty tu właściwie robisz?

-Wyglądałeś zbyt słodko tak tu leżąc a ja lubię słodycze.

I Jimin dziękował teraz Bogom, że nikt nie widział właśnie jego twarzy, która oblała się czerwienią.

-Chyba przystojny.- sarknął udając obrażonego.

-To też. Powinieneś być modelem.

-Nie jestem chudą szkapą.

-I dzięki Bogu. Tak przynajmniej jest na czym oko zawiesić.

-Czy ty mnie podrywasz?

-Może... a w zamian za to zrobisz mi śniadanie?- spytał niczym dziecko patrząc na niego.

-Głupek.- mruknął Jimin i podniósł się do siadu, tym razem mężczyzna nie zatrzymywał go. -O ile wiem, mam być niańką dla twojej córki, a nie dla ciebie.

-Najlepsze rzeczy zawsze przypadają dzieciom, to niesprawiedliwe.- zajęczał.

-Powinien pan się przyzwyczaić.- Jimin ziewnął szeroko i przetarł palcami twarz. -Po za tym.. coś z tym powinieneś też zrobić.

Yoongi nie zrozumiał. Spojrzał na młodszego z zapytaniem i widząc jego niezręczny, acz kpiący uśmiech i palec wskazujący jego nogi szybko zorientował się w sytuacji. Walnął głową w oparcie kanapy a śmiejącemu się chłopakowi pokazał środkowy palec.

-Nigdy nie miałeś porannej erekcji, że tak to cię śmiesz?

-Chyba musisz temu zaradzić za nim usiądziesz do śniadania.

-Ugotujesz coś?- mężczyźnie zaświeciły się oczy, niemal jak dziecku.

-Za to mi płacisz, no nie? Idź załatw ten swój problem.

-Okej.- podźwignął się do góry. -Będę myślał o tobie.- puścił mu oczko.

-Co.. do cholery?!- wykrztusił zaskoczony. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pociągająco i zniknął w łazience.

-Nie. Zdecydowanie nie jestem na to gotowy.

Jeśli widok różowych policzków Jimina był raczej rzadki, to teraz bił rekordy i nie mal co godzinę walił klasyczną cegłę na twarzy. Uderzył głową w blat i jęknął cierpiętnico.

Jimin nikomu by się nie przyznał, ale za każdym razem gdy przechodził obok studia tańca Kim Jongina, przystawał na dłużej i z zazdrością patrzył na dzieciaki, które szlifowały tu swoje umiejętności taneczne. Zazdrościł im tej możliwości. Jego nie było stać na tak duże koszty a zbieranie oszczędności szło mu raczej kiepsko. Pożyczanie pieniędzy od znajomych wydawało mu się złym pomysłem, nie wypłaciłby się do końca świata. Wzdychanie stało się ostatnio jego ulubioną czynnością i nawet Jungkook robił się podejrzliwy.

Ostatnim razem Jungkook był zachwycony Soomin. Jej wiedza na temat komiksów i miłość do nich zaimponowała chłopakowi. Mała była wniebowzięta widząc te wszystkie rysunki i szkice. Jimin nawet miał godzinę wolnego, zdrzemnął się korzystając z chwili. Od miesiąca jego dni wyglądają tak samo - wstaje o szóstej i jedzie do domu Mina, następnie zajmuje się Soomin i czeka aż jego pracodawca wróci do domu. Nie miał kluczy do ich domu, nie śmiał nawet o nie prosić ale czekanie do północy, czy dłużej było męczące. Był w tyle ze wszystkimi serialami.

Ostry pisk opon wyrwał Jimina z rozmyślania. Odwrócił się od szyby studia tańca i zerknął na ulicę. Na asfalcie zderzyły się ze sobą dwa samochody, ich przednie maski były zgniecione a szyby stłuczone. Jimin widząc jak młoda kobieta w zgniecionym samochodzie próbuje wysiąść zerwał się z miejsca. Szarpnął za drzwi otwierając je. Jakiś przechodzień dzwonił właśnie po pogotowie.

-Jak się pani czuje?

-Boli..- wychrypiała.

-Domyślam się.- pokiwał głową. -Jak się pani nazywa.

-Hyuna.

-Dobra Hyuna, oddychaj powoli i nie rób gwałtownych ruchów. Możesz mi powiedzieć co najbardziej cię boli?

-Klatka piersiowa... i bok. Kręci mi się w głowie.

-Który bok?

-Lewy.

Jimin uniósł lekko jensową kurteczkę i ujrzał krwawiącą dziurę. Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszał zduszone krzyki.

-Noo.. nie wygląda to za dobrze.- przełkną ślinę. -Ma ktoś jakieś szmaty? Koc? Cokolwiek?

Odwrócił się do tłumu za nim. Zarejestrował, że ktoś zajął się drugim rannym. Młoda dziewczyna, może w jego wieku wyciągnęła z dziecięcego wózeczka jakiś kolorowy materiał i podałam mu go.

-Dziękuję. - Park nie zwlekał i przycisnął szmatkę mocno do rany.

Pamiętał jeszcze ze szkolnych kursów pierwszej pomocy to i owo. Uciskanie rany było jedną z tych rzeczy.

-Ta kobieta powinna się napić.- obok klęczącego chłopaka pojawiła się starsza kobieta.

-Racja. Tylko nie mam...- nie musiał kończyć, ktoś inny znalazł butelkę wody i przystawił ją do ust rannej.

-Dziękuję. - wymamrotała przełykając.

-Karetka powinna zaraz przyjechać.

-Musisz jeszcze trochę wytrzymać, Hyuna.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

-Dam radę. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło.- także się uśmiechnęła aż z bólu zaczęła płakać.

-Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Jimin starał się ją uspokoić. Z każdą minutą wydawało mu się też, że skądś zna tą dziewczynę.

-Jest!

Z oddali było już słychać wyjące syreny karetek. Park ucisnął mocniej ranę. Został po chwili odciągnięty na bok i Hyuną zajęli się profesjonaliści.

-Pan jest ranny?

-Nie, nie.- pokręcił głową opuszczając zakrwawione ręce. -Uciskałem ranę.

-Bardzo dobrze. Trzymaj.- podałam mu papier. -Wytrzyj te ręce i zmykaj.

Jimin obmył ręce pod wodą z butelki dziękując jakiemuś facetowi i wytarł je do sucha. Zabrał plecak o stanął w tłumie gapiów. Gdy karetka odjechała i on wmieszał się w tłum przechodniów.

~Nawet w niedzielę nie mam spokoju.

Poniedziałek okazał się tak samo męczący jak poprzedni tydzień. Siedział właśnie w firmie Yoongina przy jednym z wielu białych, okrągłych stolików z Soomin na kolanach. Nabijali na wykałaczki warzywa i owoce pokrojone w kosteczkę. Następnie układali je na tacach.

-I tak normalnie usprawiedliwiają ci te dni?

-Tak. Myślę, że to przez sławę tatusia.

-Tak sobie myślę... chyba nie masz problemów przez to, że Twój tata jest znany, no nie?

-Nie, czasami tylko przed pokazami albo gdy wychodzi nowa kolekcja wszyscy się mi podlizują.

-Ludzie są materialistami.- pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. -Chyba już skończyliśmy.

-Więc teraz zrobisz mi warkoczyki!- ucieszyła się.

-Ale masz ładnego kitka.- zdziwił się rozprostowując ramiona.

-Chcę warkoczyki.- wydęła policzki odwracając się. Jimin stłumił śmiech widząc jak wygląda.

-No okej, a co ty na kłosa?

-A co to?- zmarszczyła nosek. Park poczuł, że jego serce topnieje na ten widok. Dał jej pstryczka w nos. -Ejj...

-Zobaczysz. To jak?

-Dobra.- odwróciła się. -Twórz. Tylko najpierw poproszę o moje kolorowanki z plecaka.

Jimin schylił się lekko i wyciągnął z plecaczka piórnik i kolorowankę. -Proszę.

-Dziękuję.

Park zdjął niebieską gumkę z jej włosów i rozczesał je palcami. Zabrał się do roboty nie zwracając uwagi na pracujących wokoło ludzi. Soomin nuciła pod nosem jakiś popowy kawałek i Jimin go kojarzył. Zaczął więc cicho śpiewać z nią. Soomin była widocznie uradowana tym pomysłem bo sama zaczęła śpiewać głośniej.

Jimin, jeśli miałby być szczery już od dawna nie śpiewał. Zadziwiająco jego głos wciąż brzmiał dobrze. Zaryzykował więc i gdy Soomin skończyła śpiewać on zaczął z _let it go_ z filmu frozen.

-Wow! Znasz to?- ucieszyła się.

Gdy Jimin skończył śpiewać i zarazem zaplatać warkocza, odwróciła się do niego.

-Jesteś super! Jesteś najlepszą nianią na świecie. A teraz cię przytulę.- wykrzyknęła na jednym wdechu po czym wtuliła się w jego pierś. Jej chude rączki objęły go i Jimin poczuł, że uśmiecha się jak głupi do sera.

-Dzięki.

-Przytulisz mnie czy nie?- mruknęła.

Objął ją więc jedną ręką i przez ramię spojrzał na jej kolorowankę. Na obrazku widniał duży haski pomalowany na niebiesko, szaro i zielono. Soomin dorysowała jeszcze miskę, smycz i pluszowego misia.

-Piękny rysunek.

-Dzięki. Chciałabym takiego psa.

-Niebieskiego?- uniósł brwi drocząc się z nią.

-Nie. Głupek.- pacneła go dłonią w bark. -Taką rasę, husky ale appa mówi, że za rzadko jesteśmy w domu.

-Twój tata ma rację. Pies, szczególnie za młodu potrzebuje dużo uwagi. Może jak urośniesz.

-Jestem już duża. TATA!

Krzyknęła i zeskoczyła z kolan Jimina. Yoongin wszedł na sale razem ze swoją krawcową i obcymi ludźmi. Wyglądali oni jak wieszaki więc Park domyślił się, że to modele. Jakiś czas temu mignęły mu tu wieszaki płci rzekomo pięknej.

Soomin z rozbiegu wskoczyła tacie w ramiona.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitał się wstając z miejsca. -Zrobiliśmy przekąski na każdy stół tak jak pan chciał.

-Dzięki Jimin. Tylko przestań mówić do mnie per "pan".- Yoonson uniosła brew ale wyminęła go bez słowa.

-Jak wolisz. W każdym bądź razie Soomin nauczyła się słówek na angielski i odrobiła koreański. Na obiad zjedliśmy kimchi.- wyliczał na palcach. Nie zauważył uśmiechu Yoongina i zaciekawionych min nowo przybyłych mężczyzn. -Poszliśmy do restauracji, o której mówiłeś.

-I były ciasteczka ryżowe. - wtrąciła się wesoło.

-Tak, ciasteczka ryżowe i zielona herbata. Sukienka od Yoonson wisi u niej w pracowni i jest wyprasowana. W plecaku Soomin ma zabawki i ten kocyk. Och, i jutro na obiad będę robić paluszki rybne. Soomin może je jeść, no nie?

-Tak, tak. Paluszki rybne są dobre.- mężczyzna potwierdził skinieniem głowy. -No, i poznaj moich przyjaciół.

-I moich Hyungów.- powiedziała dumnie schodząc z rąk taty. -Mówiłam ci o nich.

-Tak, tak. Cześć.- pomachał im niepewnie. -Park Jimin.

-Nowa niania Soomin.- uściślił Min.

-Na razie tak.- podrapał się niezręcznie po karku.

Grupka mężczyzn spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie aż w końcu na twarzy jednego z nich nie pojawił się uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę i podszedł do Jimina.

-Jung Hoseok.- przedstawił się potrząsając jego dłonią. -Mów do mnie Hobi.

-Dobrze.

-Ten z miną srającego kota to Seokjin. Wszyscy mówimy na niego Jin, jest najstarszy a ten przystojny blondyn to Namjoon.

Wysoki brunet skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej a wymieniony blondyn pomachał mu.

-Soomin ostatnio mówiła mi i tobie.

-Serio?- oczy Jimina rozszerzyły się, podejrzliwie spojrzał na dziewczynkę.

-Mhm opowiada o tobie taaakie historie. Skoro jesteś taki fajny to muszę cię poznać.

Hoseok zarzucił mu rękę na ramiona i zaciągnął go do jednego ze stolików. Soomin zgarnąwszy swoje rzeczy po chwili dołączyła do nich. Yoongin, Jin i Namjoon wyszli gdzieś ale Jimin nie miał nawet szansy tego zauważyć - czarnowłosy chłopak paplał jak najęty.

Córka Mina była rozchwytywana przez gości. Wszyscy chcieli ją wyściskać i wycałować. Na jej policzkach widniały czerwone ślady po szminkach. Jimin przetarł jej twarz zmoczoną końcówką rękawa i podziwiał z zadowoleniem efekt.

-No i już lepiej.

-Hyuung! Ukryj mnie gdzieś! Mam dość tych wszystkich ludzi a byłam już na tysiącach pokazów. Nie chcę tu być.- żaliła się.

-Twój tata nie będzie zły?

-Niee. Schowajmy się gdzieś, ale najpierw chcę się przebrać.

-Może pójdziemy do recepcji? Tam są wygodne kanapy a w czasie pokazu chyba tam nikogo nie będzie.

-Świetny pomysł, Hyung. Ty zawsze masz świetne pomysły.

Uśmiechnięta dziewczynka złapała go za rękę i trzymając plecaczek w dłoni wyszli z sali. Yoongi przerwał rozmowę i powiódł za nimi wzrokiem. Jego oczy zaświeciły się dziwnym blaskiem a w brzuchu poczuł tak dawno nie odczuwane uczucie, że aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Po chwili uderzył się dłonią w czoło i jak gdyby nigdy nic powiedział do swojego rozmówcy - _Zakochałem się._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Brak internetu. Notki będą o wiele rzadziej. Przepraszam :( W tym rozdziale robi się trochę ckliwie ale zamiar był taki, że yoonminy będą fluffiaste. Ma ktoś do polecenia jakieś dobre thorki albo frostiron? Potrzebuję ciepła, a wy? Hwaiting!

Nowa kolekcja okazała się hitem. Publiczność była zachwycona kreacjami i Yoongi na samym końcu wyszedł na wybieg cały rozpromieniony. Był dumny ze swojej ekipy i całego staffu. Nie było żadnych wpadek - wszyscy modele chodzili z gracją i dokładnością. W słowniku Sugi równało się to ze słowem perfekcja. Jego przyjaciele nagrodzili go później oklaskami i klepnięciami po plecach. Soomin wyszła gdzieś z Jiminem ale Suga był pewny, że nic jej nie grozi. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wkurwienia Jina, bezpodstawnych obelg pod jego adresem i cichych gróźb mamrotanych pod nosem. Jednak teraz, idąc przez jeden z wielu korytarzy firmy, przystając co jakiś czas na drobne rozmowy Yoongi mógł stwierdzić, że od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Wreszcie nie był na siebie zły, że zostawił Soomin z kimś kogo ta nie lubi. Jimin okazał się idealną nianią. Jego córka zakolegowała się z chłopakiem i pokochała spędzać z nim czas. Trochę może zabolało Mina, że jego własna córka tak wiele i z uczuciem mówiła o kimś obcym. Jednak Park Jimin był kimś zupełnie innym. Strach o córkę znikał, za to pojawiało się dziwne uczucie ciepła. To o tym myślał gdy Jin nawijał o tym jaki on jest nieodpowiedzialny. Nie słuchanie Seoka weszło mu już w nawyk. Szczęście rozpierało jego ciało ale Yoongi nie był na tyle głupi aby na piechtaka obszukiwać cały budynek w poszukiwaniu zgub. Zamiast tego swe kroki skierował do recepcji, gdzie na kamerach mógłby sprawdzić ich obecność. Na jednej z kanap leżała śpiąca Soomin z głową na kolanach Jimina. Otulona była swoim kocykiem. Sam Park miał odchyloną głowę i wgapiał się w biały sufit. Przy uchu trzymał telefon rozmawiając z kimś cicho, druga ręką głaskała Soomin po głowie. Min skinął głową na powitanie siadając z drugiej strony dziewczynki. Poprawił kocyk i zapatrzył się w nią.

-I jak pokaz?- spytał Jimn gdy skończył połączenie. -Czytałem z Soomin komiksy ale w trakcie zasnęła. O, no i koniecznie chciała się pozbyć sukienki.

-Pokaz był idealny. Wyszło świetnie. Te komiksy, które dostała od twojego znajomego karze sobie czytać co wieczór. Znam je chyba już na pamięć.- westchnął i rozciągnął się na kanapie. -Po za tym Soomin nie lubi sukienek, ale od czasu do czasu muszę ją do tego zmusić.

-To chyba nic złego. Niech chodzi w czym chce, jest młoda.

-Taak, też tak uważam ale dużo osób tego nie rozumie. Myślą, że to ja Soomin zakazuje noszenia spódnic. Bo patrząc na jej pokoju wygląda jak ten należący do przeciętnej siedmiolatki.

-Soomin nie jest przeciętna.- zmarszczył nos jakby obrażony.

-Wiem.- kąciki ust Mina uniosły się do góry a oczy wodziły za palcami Jimina głaszczącego jego córkę. -Moja córka jest najwspanialszą istotką na świecie. Czasami gdy tak na nią patrze, to ona wygląda zupełnie jak swoja matka.

-Musiała być naprawdę piękna.

-Była.- mężczyzna pokiwał smutno głową.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie, to okej. Wie o tym praktycznie cała firma. Wiesz, jak Soomin była malutka chodziłem z nią do pracy. Wiele razy zasypiała mi na kolanach w czasie konferencji czy zebrań. Cały staff i większość pracowników miała swój wkład w jej wychowanie.

-W takim razie ma dużą rodzinę. To chyba dla niej ważne, bo jak żadne dziecko z taką radością i dumą opowiada o swoich Hyungach.

-Boje się, że to źle. Wypaczyłem jej wizję prawdziwej rodziny. Nie ma mamy, taty, babci, dziadka. Jest tata i hyungowie, a sporadycznie nunny. Nauczyciele w szkole mówią, że to źle...

-Że to nie jest prawdziwy dom?- podsunął Jimin a jego rozmówca skinął głową. -Pff idioci. Prawdziwy dom jest tam gdzie znajdują się ludzie, którzy się kochają i dbają o siebie. Nie istotne czy mieszkają pod mostem czy w willi, nie ważne czy dzieci są adoptowane albo niepełnosprawne. Dom to ludzie, dzięki którym czujemy się bezpiecznie.

-Pięknie to brzmi, ale czy może być prawdziwe w XXI wieku?

-Jeśli tutaj czujesz, że to twój cały świat.- popukał go w pierś gdzieś na wysokości serca. -To tak. Jesteś zdolny burzyć mury, poruszyć niebo i ziemię. Nic nie stoi ci na drodze.

-Umiesz podnosić na duchu. Dzięki.- złapał jego uciekające palce w swoje i zamknął w uścisku.-Mogę?- głową wskazał ich splecione dłonie.

-Jasne. Jeśli chcesz.- Jimin nie patrzył na niego gdy odpowiadał.

Głowę opartą miał na ramieniu, oczy zamknięte. Jego serce załomotało szaleńczo jakby chciało się wyrwać z piersi. Modlił się o to, aby jego policzki nie zabarwiły się na czerwono.

-Zawsze się boję, że jestem złym ojcem. Mój był skurwysynem.- lunął czy Soomin aby na pewno śpi. -Robię wszystko żeby nie być jak on.

-Wychowałem się w domu dziecka. Ojcem był jakiś grubawy policjant, matką ćpunka gotowa na wszystko aby zdobyć hajs na kokę. Jesteś więc świetnym rodzicem.

-Nie. Nie jest ci przykro. Nie znamy się.

-Nie możesz mówić za mnie.

-Nie kłam.. to potrafi ranić bardziej niż nie jeden cios.

-Yoonsoon mówiłam mi, że jesteś dojść bezpośredni. Ale spokojnie, trochę ją ochrzaniłem. Bywa irytująca.

-Dzięki... czy coś. Dla ciebie jutro też zrobić paluszki rybne?

-Jakbyś mógł. Wracam jutro wcześnie, więc od około czternastej masz wolne.

-Yaay dzień wolnego.- wymruczał. -Może uda mi się nadrobić pinokia.

-Też to oglądasz? JongSuk jest boski

-Wieeeemm.- ziewnął niekontrolowanie. -Nie przeszkadza ci, że ktoś taki jak ja opiekuje się twoją córką?

-No przecież jakby coś mi przeszkadzało to bym cię na zbity pysk wyrzucił.

-Na pewno...

-Trzymam cię za rękę. Czy to o czymś nie świadczy? Umpf zamknij się i idź spać.

Pierś Jimina falowała z prędkością światła gdy ten wpadł do domu. Ściągnął słuchawki z uszu i zakluczył drzwi. Schylił się i złapał za kolana próbując złapać oddech. Jimin już dawno nie biegał dla relaksu. Po tym jak przestał być kurierem spędzał z Soomin godziny i jak wracał padał na twarz. Chłopak zaraz po tym jak wrócił do domu przebrał się w dres i korzystając z jesiennego słońca poszedł biegać. Uspokoiwszy oddech wszedł do kuchni. Jungkook mieszał właśnie coś szpatułką na patelni. W kuchni rozchodziło się skwierczenie tłuszczu i zapach mięsa.

-Mmmph co tak pachnie?- zaciągnął się aż w brzuchu mu zaburczało.

-Przecież wiesz, że umiem zrobić tylko zasmażany makaron z dodatkami.

-Gdzie TaeTae?

-Poszedł z Mari na zakupy.

-Oooo.. to dzisiaj nie wrócą.- stwierdził ze współczującą miną starszy.

Jimin pamiętał ich ostatni wspólny wypad na pizzę. Potem okazało się, że w pobliżu jest jakaś nowa galeria i cztery godziny mieli z głowy. Jeszcze gdyby Mari robiła to szybko, ale niee, ona musiała przymierzyć każdą rzecz znajdującą się w sklepie. Do dziś Jimin nie rozumiał jak Kim to wytrzymuje.

-Momentami go za to podziwiam.- powiedział Jungkook dosypując szczyptę soli. -Ale potem uświadamia sobie, że przecież on jest chodzącym alienem.

-Z nim wszystko jest nie tak jak trzeba.- zgodził się. -Idę wziąć prysznic. Zostaw też trochę dla mnie.

Młodszy pokiwał głową niechętnie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ten dzieciak nie lubi dzielić się swoim makaronem. Raz urządził strajk - zamknął się w łazience i odmówił wyjścia dopóki nie otrzymał siatki pełniej klusek. Dlatego też, jeśli chodziło o prezenty, jego współlokatorzy nie musieli się wysilać. Paczka makaronu to to co ich ludzki tygrysek kochał najbardziej.

Jimin ze swojego pokoju zgarnął jakieś dżinsy, koszulkę i bieliznę do przebrania. Zostawił tu swój telefon i ruszył pod prysznic.

Letnia woda była tym, o czym od dłuższego czasu marzył. Mógł wyłączyć myślenie i schować się za wodospadem wody. Oparł się dłońmi o ścianę i pozwolił wodzie spływać w dół swoich pleców. Małe kropelki z radością sunęły po tej zjeżdżalni. Ich zabawę przerwał sam Jimin gdy namydlił gąbkę i zaczął się myć.

Park miał dosyć fajne życie jakby nie patrzeć. Jasne, czuł żal, że jego własna matka zaniosła go do sierocińca ale to właśnie tam poznał wielu wspaniałych ludzi. To oni byli przy nim - zarówno przy wzlotach jak i upadkach, to oni zaklejali jego stłuczone kolano plastrem gdy się przewrócił. To oni pomagali mu w lekcjach, to oni go wychowywali. I personel, i każdy dzieciak, którego tam spotkał - to właśnie byli ci oni.

Pech, a może i w jakiś sposób szczęście, sprawiło, że nikt nigdy go nie adoptował i całe dzieciństwo spędził z jednymi i tymi samymi wspaniałymi osobami. Taehyunga i Jungkook poznał gdy tylko jego noga po raz pierwszy przekroczyła próg szkoły, przez lata bał się, że w końcu będą musieli się pożegnać. Ich przyjaźń(i przygody) była epicka. Po prostu połączyła ich jakaś więź i byli jak trzej muszkieterowie - jeden za wszystkich i wszyscy za jednego.

A teraz, jakimś niesamowicie podstępnym i nieoczekiwanym sposobem do jego życia wdarł się Min Yoongi ze swoją inteligentną córeczką Soomin. Może to i głupie, ale Jimin czuł, że to jest to czego potrzebuje do życiowego spełnienia, i każdy moment spędzony z tą dwójką sprawiał, że czuł się pełny, dopasowany, potrzebny i chciany. Niby to coś co czuł już kiedyś, ale teraz miało to trochę inny wydźwięk, inaczej łapało za serce. Wywoływało inne symptomy.

Jego wzrok ugrzązł na prawej dłoni jakby wciąż widział blade palce mężczyzny. Wyglądały jak z porcelany i Jimin bał się, że w dotyku będą zimne ale te okazały się zadziwiająco ciepłe. Jego uchwyt, choć z pozoru delikatny, był silny i pewny, a równocześnie przepełniony tym dziwnym ciepłem. Opuszki palców miał stwardniałe i Jimin był niemal pewien, że o to jest efekt wielogodzinnego trzymania długopisu w ręce i podpisywania dokumentów. W każdym bądź razie, zapamiętał to jako coś przyjemnego. Dziwnie intymnego, ale dobrego.

To nie tak, że Soomin nie lubiła Jin Hyunga.. On po prostu był dziwny i zmuszał ją do rzeczy, których nie lubiła. Zaliczało się do tego noszenie sukienek, zabawa lalkami, zakaz chodzenia w ulubionych trampkach i nakaz mówienia "Oppa". Soomin nie robiła tego, on był jej hyungiem i za nic w świecie nie chciała przestać tak mówić. Nawet gdy Seokjin zabierał ją na zakupy i kazał jej przymierzać dziewczęce stroje w lustrze wyglądała jak chłopak i całkowicie jej to odpowiadało. Naprawdę, czuła się z tym świetnie. Więc choć lubiła tego hyunga, unikała go.

Hobi hyung był według niej najlepszym wujkiem na świecie. Bawił się z nią na placu zabaw, oglądali razem kreskówki, udawali kosmonautów lecących w przestworza i zawsze, ale to zawsze powtarzał je, że może być kim tylko zechce. Ale to Namjoon hyung nauczył ją matematyki. Taak.. ten hyung też był fajny. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać; był mądry. Ciocia Yoonson paplała o bzdetach ale potrafiła czynić cuda jeśli tylko chciała. Jirin unni też taka była, tylko ciut bardziej leniwa.

Najlepszym z nich wszystkich i tak był Jimin hyung. Ten pojawił się w jej życiu niedawno ale bił na kolana każdego. No oczywiście oprócz jej Appy.

Przede wszystkim Jimin hyung lubił układać puzzle. Choć wyglądał na osobę rozrywkową, wiecznie w ruchu jak Hobi hyung, to okazał się całkiem niezłym miłośnikiem krzyżówek i innych zabaw z kategorii "nudne". Soomin lubiła go, bo był jak taki kotek - chodzący swoimi ścieżkami ale i leniwy. Soomin lubiła też patrzeć jak ten hyung gotuje, robił to powoli i dokładnie, i nawet najdrobniejsza rzecz go rozpraszała. Nie potrafił układać finezyjnych wzorów z dań na talerzu, jak czynił to Jin hyung ale jego potrawy były lepsze. Smaczniejsze. Soomin wiedziała, że ten hyung tak naprawdę nie jest dobry w gotowaniu ale dla niej starał się ze wszystkich sił. Zupełnie jak Appa.

Soomin nie była naiwna, wiedziała, że ten hyung właśnie tak zarabia - opiekując się nią. Ale jakiś cichy głosik z tyłu głowy mówił jej, że ten ją lubi. W końcu gdyby tak nie było to nie czytałby jej bajek na dobranoc, nie zaprowadził do kolegi od komiksów, nie uczyłby jej jeździć na deskorolce i przede wszystkim - jej Appa nie pocałowałby go na dobranoc. A to coś znaczyło!

-Co robisz?

Dziewczynka uniosła głowę słysząc pytanie od hyunga. Stał przy suszarce na pranie z miską w rękach, podciągniętymi rękawami do łokci i z plamą tuszu w kąciku ust.

-Hyuuung znów ubrudziłeś się długopisem.- westchnęła z dezaprobatą w głosie. -Odrabiam lekcje.

-Och, naprawdę?- przetarł twarz policzek dłonią. -Chyba taki już mój talent. Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?

-Tylko język koreański.

-W takim razie dziś możemy kontynuować nasze lekcje nauki jazdy na deskorolce.

-Dobrze.- uśmiechnęła się. Taak, ten hyung był najlepszy.

-Kask dobrze zapięty? Okej, w takim razie pokaż to czego ostatnio się nauczyliśmy.

Jimin stał przy dziewczynce gdy ta weszła ba deskorolkę i ruszyła. Przy krawężniku ładnie zahamowała i nadepnęła butem na końcówkę deskorolki, tak, że ta podskoczyła do jej wyciągniętej ręki. Złapała ją i z uśmiechem na ustach odwróciła się.

-Brawo!- Jimin klaskał w dłonie. Soomin była świetną uczennicą. -Zostaniesz mistrzem.

-Polemizowałbym.- sarknął ktoś z tyłu.

-A zdzielił cię ktoś kiedyś po deskorolką w ten pusty łep?!- zareagował ostro odwracając się. -Ty.. O, Taehyung.

-We własnej osobie i tak, kiedyś już dostałem od ciebie tym cudownym wynalazkiem w twarz.- skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. -A ty pewnie jesteś Soomin? Myślałem, że jesteś wyższa.

-Jestem wysoka.- zaprotestowała butnie siedmiolatka.

-Soomin to jest mój przyjaciel Taehyung. Możesz mówić na niego jak chcesz.

-Wygląda dziwnie.

-Każdy mu to mówi, skarbie.- położył rękę na jej kasku. -Więc.. Czemu zawdzięczamy te wizytę?

-Też przyszedłem pojeździć.

Dopiero teraz Jimin zauważył deskorolkę, którą Kim trzymał za plecami. Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i ignorując go wrócił do uczenia dziewczynki.

-Czy ty mnie ignorujesz?

-Słyszałaś coś Soomin?- zrobił teatralnie zdziwioną minę.

-Nie.- pokiwała przecząco dziewczynka dołączając do tej dziwnej zabawy. -A ty hyung?

-Nope. W takim razie przećwicz to co ostatnio ci pokazywałem.

-Wychowywana na chłopca?- brew Taehyunga uniosła się w zdziwieniu. -Ciekawe, nie powiem...

-On jej tak nie wychowuje.- syknął jakby sam został urażony, Kim nie przejął się tym. -Ona po prostu taka jest.

-Okej. Nie kwestionuje.

Jimin patrzył jak Taehyung wyciąga lizaka z buzi i oblizuje go językiem. Mruknął coś pod nosem i ostatecznie zostawił przyjaciela samego sobie. Soomin w tym czasie dzielnie ćwiczyła.

-Jesteś zaproszony na kolację u mnie w domu!

-My mieszkamy razem, TaeTae.

-Taa.. Ale ciebie praktycznie nie ma. Z dzwonie się jeszcze z tobą.- odpowiedział i odszedł.

-Ten hyung jest dziwny, i to bardzo. On też mieszka z tobą, hyung?

-Tak, to mój drugi współlokator. Jest dziwny, to prawda ale proszę nie zgłębiajmy się w to.

Gdy dziewczynka zajęła się sobą Jimin miał chwilę aby pomyśleć. Z wczorajszego dnia wycisnął tyle wolnego czasu ile mógł. Ponarzekał nawet z Kookiem na ceny profesjonalnych kredek (choć oczywiście dla Jimina to po prostu kredki i nie rozumie niesprawiedliwości świata tak jak młodszy) i nadrobił zaległe seriale. Jednak nie wyspał się bo Yoongi stwierdził w smsie, że musi zaprosić go na kolację. Miałabyć to forma podziękowania, choć Park nie rozumiał do końca za co. Cały ten czas Jimn zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Dochodził jednak do wniosku, że im bardziej myśli tym bardziej głupieje. Zdecydował się jednak w momencie, w którym zobaczył Yoongina idącego przez skate park do córki. Lekki uśmiech wykwitł na jego ustach.

 _ **Jak mógłby się nie zgodzić?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Cześć. Trochę przekleństw i sensu bez sensu - czyli właściwie norma. Krótsze niż ostatnie ale jakoś musicie to przeżyć. No i raz jeszcze ogromne podziękowania dla Uszati za okładkę. Hwaiting!

Śnieg zaskoczył Hoesoka. Zaskoczył go tak bardzo jak śmierć siostry pięć lat wcześniej. Wszystko mówiło, że co najwyżej powinien padać deszcz - jednak śnieg walił z taką zawziętością, że można to już było uznać za zamieć śnieżną. Czarnowłosy niczym pingwin, w czarnym płaszczu i białym szaliku, parł niestrudzenie na przód w tempie pielgrzymki do ziemi świętej na kolanach. Dłoń skostniała mu od zimna, ale on wciąż dzielnie trzymał w niej znicz. Namjoon szedł gdzieś w tyle ledwie poruszając się w zaspach śniegu ale jego narzekania Hoseok słyszał aż na zbyt wyraźnie. Znosił to cierpliwie zastanawiając się kiedy jego chłopakowi zamarznie twarz.

Hoseok zatrzymał się przy rzędzie kamiennych nagrobków i westchnął ciężko.

-Chyba gwizdnęli nagrobek.- Namjoon zrównał się z nim. Policzki miał czerwone a czapkę zsunięta prawie na oczy.

-Zasypał go śnieg, idioto.- rękoma zaczął odgarniać śnieg. Dłonie szczypały go niemiłosiernie ale wytrwale gładził marmurową powierzchnię palcami aż nie pozbył się grubych fałd śniegu. -Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie dziś zimie przypomni się o nas.

-Jasne.. Ile zamierzasz tu stać i marznąć?

-Jak wreszcie się zamkniesz, to zajmie to tylko chwile.- tapnął go w nos zimnym palcem.

-Już milczę.- westchnął i naciągnął szalik na nos. Strzepnął z ramion osiadły śnieg i wyciągnął z kieszeni zapałki.

-Dzięki.- mruknął Hoseok przyjmując małe pudełeczko. Wyciągnął znicz, postawił go na nagrobku i zapalił świeczkę.

Broda Soomin drżał. Perliste łzy toczyły się po policzkach i skapywały na z podbrudza w otchłań przestrzeni. Dorośli w skrojonych garniturach spoglądali na nią z obrzydzeniem ciągnąc swoje własne dzieci za ręce. Niektórzy wpadali na nią nie zauważywszy jej, nikt jednak nie przeprosił. Plecak Soomin został lekcje wcześniej zaatakowany przez jej rówieśników. Jakby ten cokolwiek im zrobił. Dziewczynka pozbierała swoje zeszyty i inne przybory i ułożyła je obok siebie ale plecak był zbyt pokiereszowany aby nadawał się ponownie do użytku. Paru z nich zalała też jej podręcznik od koreańskiego jakimś sokiem, który wydzielał kwaśny zapach. Kartki posklejały się na amen. Ratując resztę tego marnego dobytku nie zdążyła przemyć podręcznika czystą wodą. Podręcznik był do wywalenia.

-Co za dziecko, blokuje przejście.- wysoka kobieta stanęła nad Soomin. -Kto cię wychował? Chyba na podwórku mieszkasz.

-A panią to chyba na targu sprzedali i robiła pani za podnóżek jakiegoś milionera.- sarknął mężczyzna. -Wychowana to pani na pewno nie jest, więc nie wymądrzaj się i znikaj do swojego plastikowego domku Barbi.

Ostry głos Jimina sprawił, że Soomin momentalnie przestała płakać i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w nianię.

-Kim ty..

-Dla takich jak ty nikim. Ale przy najmniej wiem na czym ten świat stoi i właśnie mogę pozwać panią do sądu o publiczną obrazę imienia i napastowanie dziecka.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta i odeszła szybkim krokiem.

-W porządku?- Park przykucnął przed nią schodek niżej. -Ta kobieta zrobiła ci coś jeszcze?

-Nie.- mruknęła wycierając oczy rękawem.

-Cholerny babsztyl.- mamrotał pod nosem wyszarpując z kieszeni chusteczki. -A co się stało z tym plecakiem? Czy te książki są mokre?!

Lustrował ją swoimi ciemnymi oczami z szokiem na ustach. Soomin spuściła głowę i pociągnęła nosem. Zacisnęła mocno dłonie na spodniach.

-Dzieciaki w klasie chyba mnie nie lubią. Zabrali mi plecak i zrobili **to.** \- wskazała ręką.

-I żaden nauczyciel nie zwrócił na to uwagi? Co za ludzie!- pokręcił głową wplatając palce w włosy i szarpiąc je.

Soomin wycierała powoli swoje policzki i oczy.

-Chodź, pójdziemy do parku.- wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Soomim ujęła ją i pociągając nosem zgarnęła książki do plecaka. Jimin wziął go do drugiej ręki i ruszyli w stronę szkolnej bramy. Z plecaka ciekła bliżej nieokreślona substancja i Jimin miał nadzieję, że nie poplami sobie dresów. Gdy weszli na teren parku Jimin znalazł zaciszne miejsce w głębi zieleni oddalone od głównych miejsc spotkań nastolatków. Usadził dziewczynkę na ławce a sam po raz kolejny ukląkł przed nią.

-Nie powinnaś przez nich płakać.- pokręcił głową zmartwiony. -Wiem jednak, że łzy często lecą same i nie jesteśmy w stanie ich zatrzymać.

-To głupie.

-Wiem. Czasami zaczynamy płakać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, uczucia często nam przeszkadzają ale jesteśmy ludźmi. Uczucia zawsze będą z nami.

-Ci co płaczą to cioty.

-Skąd ty znasz takie słownictwo?-skrzywił się unosząc brwi i marszcząc czoło. -Muszę powiedzieć o tym twojemu tacie.

-Dobrze.- pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. -Gdy nauczyciele wychodzą uczniowie tak mówią.

-Mhhm no już, nie płacz.- wytarł policzki dziewczynki ponownie zalane łzami. -Jasne, czasami warto się wypłakać, to oczyszcza duszę ale lidzie są tacy okropnie wszędzie i zawsze, i jeśli miałabyś rozpaczać za każdym razem gdy coś takiego cię spotka to chyba płakałabyś non stop.

-Al..ale to boli..- wymamrotała odwracając twarz w bok jakby zawstydzona swoimi słowami.

-Tak. Tam głęboko w środku.- zastukał palcem w swoją klatkę piersiową. -W życiu jeszcze nie raz właśnie w tym miejscu będziesz czuła ból. Ale to tylko potwierdza fakt, że jesteś człowiekiem a nie pustą skorupą. Nie raz będziesz czuła złość na takie osoby i sama będziesz miała ochotę zmieszać ich z błotem, to zrozumiałe i osobiście uważam, że wypada od czasu do czasu zarzucić ostrzejszym słowem. Ale z wyczuciem.

-Tatuś mówi tak samo.

-To fajnie. _Chyba._ \- zaśmiał się lekko widząc, że twarz dziewczynki rozjaśnia się. -Musisz być silna.

-To męczące.

-Jakby to ci...- westchnął drapiąc się po karku. -Zauważyłaś chyba, że gdy jacyś chłopcy płaczą to inni krzyczą, że zachowuje się jak "baba".- Soomin pokiwała głową rozumiejąc o co chodzi. -Po prostu w świecie istnieje coś takiego jak stereotypy. Kobiety kojarzą się z czymś słabym, wiotkim, delikatnym. Mężczyzna utożsamiany jest z siłą, odwagą, mądrością, dobrymi decyzjami... Właściwie to ze wszystkim co dobre. Tak było od wieków i faceci dale tłamszą kobiety. W wielu krajach wciąż dziewczynki są źle traktowane, nie pozwala im się grać w piłkę, jeździć na rowerach a później i brać udziału w wyborach. Ale ty masz szczęście.

-Szczęście?

-Tak. Urodziłaś się w kraju, w którym **masz** możliwości. Możesz się uczyć i nie chodzisz w burce. Są tysiące innych powodów, które umożliwiają ci życie na równi z mężczyznami. Jesteś silną dziewczynką - odważną, inteligentną i zaradną. Nie jesteś typową dziewczynką ale to twój atut. Zawojujesz świat i wcale nie musisz chodzić w sukienkach, gotować mężowi i być cichutka i głupiutka. Pamiętać jednak musisz, że nawet po tych krokach ból nie zniknie na zawsze.

-Mogę być kim chce?

-Tak, ale pamiętaj, że i to ma swoją cenę.

-Jesteś najlepszy, hyung.- westchnęła dziewczynka i rzuciła się na mężczyznę. Przytuliła go ze wszystkich sił. -Dziękuję.

-Proszę. Mam nadzieję, że mój monolog jakoś ci pomoże.

-Co to monolog?- spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

 _-Ojć._

-Cholera jasna, zamknij się. Mam już ciebie serdecznie dojść.- Min pokręcił głową wkurzony. -Dzwonisz do mnie tylko po to, aby uświadomić mi jakim jestem skurwielem i sukinsynem, że zabrałem ci córkę, która notabene nie jest twoja i, że jej nowa niania to pedofil?! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co to nie wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy?! Pierdol się!

-Wychowujesz ją na jakiegoś chłopca a to dziewczynka! Ona kocha różowy kolor i sukienki a ty jej na to nie pozwalasz!

-Czy ty słyszysz jakie bzdury pleciesz? Soomin wcale nie lubi sukienek, jej ulubiony kolor to fiolet, a czasami i brąz, nie chce być typową dziewczynką i czuje się niekomfortowo gdy zabierasz ją do tych wszystkich babskich sklepów. Ostatnio płakała, że zmuszasz ją do tego. Próbujesz jej wmawiać, że jesteś kimś innym.

-To dziewczynka!

-Kończę.

Yoongi rozłączył się zgrzytając zębami. Jego cierpliwość osiągnęła punkt krytyczny i jeszcze chwila a rzuciłby telefon w ścianę. Odłożył go na bok i walną nogą w komodę, aby następnie zrucić z niego wszystkie przedmioty. Warknął czując wszechogarniającą go złość.

-Chuja idzie dostać.

-Chyba dobrze, że zostawiłem Soomin pod opieką Hoesoka.

Min obrócił się momentalnie z rozszerzonymi oczami. Ogarną go wstyd.

-Wściekaj się dalej ja i tak przyszedłem tylko po bluzę.- wskazał dłonią puszysty materiał na kanapie. -Zaraz możesz demolować swój dom dalej.

-Nawet nie waż się mnie wkurwiać mnie dalej.- warknął rozpinając mankiety rękawów koszuli.

-Właściwie to zastanawiałem się kiedy pokażesz tą mroczną stronę mocy.- ciągnął Jimin oparty o framugę. -Jakoś nie wierzyłem, że możesz być taką oazą spokoju jaką próbujesz być.

-Więc nie niszczmy tego idealnego obrazka. Jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się pokazywać tobie swoją drugą twarz.

-Rozumiem, że lepszą alternatywą jest rozwalanie zastawy. To takie wyzwalające.- wywrócił oczami.

-Więc co proponujesz w zamian?- uniósł brew podciągając rękawy, twarz przepełnioną miał złością.

-Czyż na kolacji tydzień temu sam nie przyznałeś, że wyglądam seksownie?

-No nie pierdol.- parsknął rozbawiony tą propozycją. -Tak sam z siebie?

-Ty masz oczywiste problemy z napięciem seksualnym a ja z libido. Rozwiążemy nawzajem swoje problemy.- wzruszył ramionami.

-Więc wychodzi na to, że nie jesteś taki grzeczny.- ruszył w jego stronę niemo zgadzając się na jego propozycję.

-Raz można.

Chwila zapomnienia była im potrzebna. Wszystko było lepkie od potu i gorące od ich ciał. Ubrania lepiły się do nich gdy usilnie starali się ich pozbyć. Szyja Jimina była już pełna fioletowawych znaków i zagłębień po zębach. Palce Parka trzęsąc się rozpinając kolejne guzik koszuli starszego. Westchnął czując jego dłonie w okolicach pośladków. Przyciśnięty mocno do ściany przez ciało Mina miał małe pole do popisu ale mężczyźnie nie specjalnie to przeszkadzało. Yoongi nie patyczkował się, gdy tylko jego koszula została rozpięta do końca ściągnął ją i szybkim ruchem złapał za klamrę paska. Jimin poszedł za jego śladem i korzystając z chwili oddechu zsunął z siebie spodnie z bokserkami. Jego koszulka już od dawna walała się po podłodze.

-Cholera jasna.- warknął Yoongi kiedy ich ciała wreszcie zetknęły się ze sobą bez żadnych materiałów izolujących. Jimin zawtórował mu dodatkowo zaszczycając jego uszy niezdecydowanym jękiem. Głupotą byłoby przerywanie w takim momencie i Min słysząc swój dzwoniący telefon- zignorował go. Jakimś cudem zdążyli dojść do pokoju lokatora za nim całkowicie zatopili się w przyjemności. _Tej nocy pozbyli się złości ze wszystkich lat._


End file.
